De asesino a heroe (remake)
by guerrerowalker
Summary: Kaine un joven con grandes capacidades que cometió errores en su pasado y que por una obra del destino viajara a Equestria para corregirlos, pues tendrá que ayudar a las guardianas a vencer a un mal del pasado que tiene que ver mucho con el de sus padres y sus poderes. Kaine tendrá la oportunidad de corregirse y de recuperar el sentimiento del amor con la ayuda de cierta princesa.
1. Su nombre fue Kaine

Todo estaba en blanco no había nada solo estaba él, flotando en ese vacío sin nada alrededor. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado en ese extraño espacio aleatorio, solo se quedo viendo la nada, sin saber cuánto tiempo habría pasado segundos, minutos tal vez horas.

Se quedó hipnotizado viendo la nada hasta que en el mismo punto que estaba viendo, un misterioso destello de color azul apareció y de este salió una persona o mejor dicho su sombra, pues ese brillo lo cegaba y no le dejaba ver el rostro de este desconocido.

-Debes ir a casa-dijo con una voz profunda.

El se limito a quedarse callado.

-No me escuchaste-dijo alzando un poco la voz-debes ir a casa.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-Escúchame maldita sea-dijo el desconocido.

-No suelo soñar con ángeles-dijo el aunque aquel extraño destello lo cegara podía ver claramente un par de alas.

-Ese no es el problema ahora-dijo el extraño ángel alzando la voz de nuevo-acaso no me oíste debes ir a casa.

Él soltó una risa despectiva.

-Se nota que eres un idiota-dijo fríamente él-yo no tengo casa.

-Si tienes solo que tienes que…-de repente todo empezó a sacudirse y a hacerse borroso-debo irme te volveré a ver en otro momento.

.

.

.

.

.

Él empezó a abrir los ojos la luz del sol le estaba dando los ojos, se froto los ojos para luego sentarse en la cama donde había reposado.

Se levanto y miro su entorno el cuarto en donde se encontraba era un cobertizo de (o por lo menos eso calculaba) 5 x 2 metros, el cuarto era bastante alargado y lo único que había ahí era una cama la cual tenía que estar en una esquina y al lado de esta había una mesita de noche encima del mueble estaban solo dos objetos: Un relicario y un cuaderno algo viejo.

Tomo el cuaderno y vio la primera página y sonrió con nostalgia al ver lo que había ahí, con letras grandes y escrito con un marcador rojo como sus ojos, solo había tres palabras: Propiedad de Kaine.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó a qué edad escribió eso, hace 5 años. Kaine soltó un bostezo descomunal y empezó a estirarse los huesos de su cuello y espalda además empezó a tronar sus dedos y muñecas.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, sin antes verse en el espejo que había al lado de esta.

Su pelo negro como siempre tapándole el ojo izquierdo e igual que el otro era de color rojo. Su piel estaba igual de pálida, al estar combinada con sus ojos rojos lo hacían parecer un espectro.

Vio la ropa que traía puesta: Una sudadera color rojo algo desgastada, un pantalón jean con un hoyo entre el pie y la rodilla y unas zapatillas color blanco algo usadas.

Dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, al salir sintió una fría gota deslizarse por su cabeza. Miro al cielo y vio que todo estaba nublado, pero en este momento no le importaba eso, simplemente tomo su mochila que dejo encima de su motocicleta y partió.

Mientras conducía su moto hacia el siguiente pueblo metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera lo que parecería un crucifijo pero al final del hilo que unía las piezas había un círculo de madera y en el centro de este un pequeño rubí.

Dio una sonrisa por unos segundos y luego se lo coloco en el cuello por dentro de la ropa y siguió su camino al siguiente pueblo.

Pasaron unas 2 horas y llego a un pueblo algo pequeño no le importaba saber el nombre con tal de poder quedarse unos días. Se fue al hotel más cercano y cuando entro el recepcionista lo vio asustado por su aspecto.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?-pregunto algo nervioso el recepcionista.

-¿Cuanto por 2 días?-pregunto Kaine.

-Son 200 dólares señor-dijo amablemente el recepcionista, Kaine empezó a buscar dinero en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

_-Con tal pinta de vago dudo que tenga siquiera un dólar-pensó el recepcionista despectivamente._

Sin embargo, el recepcionista quedo en shock cuando vio a Kaine sacar de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes de cien.

-Tome-dijo el joven dándole dos billetes de cien y su identificación.

El recepcionista tomo los dos billetes y leyó la identificación para luego devolvérsela a Kaine, luego volteo para agarrar una de las tantas llaves que habían colgadas atrás de él.

-Tome señor-dijo el recepcionista dándole una llave-número 404, cuarto piso.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Kaine tomando la llave y luego se dirigió a las escaleras.

El recepcionista cuando se aseguró que el joven había subido las escaleras, tomó un teléfono y marco un numero.

-Hola aquí el agente Smith-dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad mientras miraba hacia afuera, su visión estaba dirigida a una furgoneta color negro de afuera-el objetivo llegó al hotel.

-Muy bien aquí Wilson-dentro de la furgoneta habían tres hombres y todo estaba lleno de computadoras y equipo militar-tenemos que atrapar a Kaine de una maldita vez.

-Lo haremos mañana Wilson, dejémoslo descansar hasta mañana-dijo el recepcionista tranquilamente.

Se escucho un gruñido de fastidio.

-Ok, mañana por la tarde lo atraparemos.

Smith colgó el teléfono y luego saco una laptop debajo del mostrador y empezó a teclear unos caracteres apareció una imagen de video, de una cámara de seguridad arriba de la puerta de la habitación 404. De repente una figura apareció en las escaleras y se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación, era Kaine y simplemente abrió la puerta, sin prestar atención a la cámara.

El joven de ojos rojos entró a la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue dejar su mochila en la segunda cama al lado de la suya, cerró las cortinas y se dio una ducha pero aun así no se quito su extraño amuleto de madera. Kaine ya había terminado de ducharse pero aun así no salía, el sonido del agua lo dejo hipnotizado.

-Jamás te quitas tu amuleto, ¿verdad?-dijo una voz que saco al joven de su trance.

Kaine quitó las cortinas de la ducha y su mirada se posó en el lavabo donde una extraña sombra de ojos violeta se lavaba la cara.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe por qué no me quito el amuleto-dijo el joven expresando desprecio en sus palabras.

-A si el accidente de hace 5 años, no fue para tanto-dijo la sombra con todo el descaro del mundo-ellos merecían morir y lo sabes.

-Mas vales que desaparezcas ahora mismo Murder-dijo el chico saliendo de la ducha y viendo a la sombra directamente a los ojos-no quiero hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

-No tienes agallas para eso Kaine- dijo la sombra en tono burlón-cambiando de tema, ¿qué harás con los tipos de esa furgoneta y el recepcionista?

Kaine quien se estaba secando el cuerpo y se dirigió a su mochila y saco un bóxer y se cambio, pero luego saco una escopeta.

-¿Qué haré?-Kaine miro a la sombra directamente a los ojos-lo mismo que le hice al último que trato de atraparme.

-A veces pienso que hice bien en asesinar a esos tipos, el viejo Kaine no habría tenido las agallas de sostener un arma-dijo la sombra volviendo a su estado original.

Kaine miró con cierto enojo al joven antes sombra: Sus ojos seguían siendo violeta, su pelo siempre parado y con tres mechones en su frente y lo que siempre caracterizaba a esa sombra era su extraña piel grisácea.

Estaba vestido con una chaqueta blanca y un pantalón negro, pero en un destello estaba con un pijama color negro.

-No me molestes vamos a dormir de una vez-dijo Kaine soltando un bostezo.

Murder apunto con su mano a la mochila que estaba en su cama, la mochila se envolvió en un aura negra y la movía en el aire con su mano, luego la lanzo a un rincón de la habitación.

-Buenas noches Kaine-dijo la sombra.

La respuesta fue un de Kaine fue un: Muérete

.

.

.

.

.

Kaine estaba flotando en un vacio negro no había nada y como siempre se quedó viendo el sorprendente vacio, de repente todo el vacio se hizo de un color morado.

El joven escucho un poderoso impacto y miro hacia arriba y se quedó sorprendido al ver lo que había sobre su cabeza: Habían 2 extraños seres volando a varios metros de él y parecían humanos.

El primero estaba vestido con una extraña armadura color dorado en su espalda habían dos ranuras de las cuales dos hermosas alas salían, incluso Kaine llegó a admitir que eran majestuosas igual a las de un ángel.

Pero cuando vio al otro sujeto, por alguna razón sintió su primer escalofrío en años, la armadura era parecida al del primer peleador solo que esta era de un color negro y parecían alas de ángel pero corrompidas con grietas de color violeta intenso.

El asesino vio encima de toda esa increíble pelea unos 6 vórtices de color celeste cada uno, trataba de ver quiénes eran los tipos que peleaban pero ya les había visto el rostro es como si simplemente al verlos no los reconociera, aunque cada uno se le hacía vagamente familiar.

El caballero dorado se elevo casi a la altura de los portales y haciendo retroceder sus manos, las hizo formar un círculo.

-Ka…me-mientras recitaba estas extrañas silabas una esfera color celeste apareció entre sus manos-ha…me...

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!-al decir las ultimas silabas lanzo sus manos hacia delante y una enorme ráfaga de energía celeste salió disparada hacia su rival.

El caballero de armadura negra se protegió cubriéndose con sus brazos mientras todo el espacio se llenaba de un brillo celeste.

El brillo dejo un poco cegado a Kaine, pero cuando se disipo vio al caballero negro con unas cuantas abolladuras en los brazos de su armadura.

-Déjame devolvértelo-dijo el caballero negro con una maligna voz.

Abrió su boca y de esta salió un enorme disparo color celeste que salió disparado hacia el caballero dorado. Este se inclino hacia delante y cuando en rayo de luz estuvo lo bastante cerca de una voltereta invertida lo pateo mandándolo hacia uno de los portales.

De repente el caballero dorado dio un gritito de dolor, se volteo lo suficiente para revelar un transmisor que tenía en el oído derecho.

-Maldita sea Marcus deja de gritar, lo siento si es que te pego en el trasero-dijo el caballero dorado-ustedes sigan peleando contra los dark shadow yo me encargo de Masters.

-Más vale que hayas disfrutado el escuchar a tu amigo por última vez, ahora muere-el de repente escupió otra ráfaga de energía.

-¡Kamehameha!-gritó rápidamente el caballero dorado lanzando su ataque.

Todo se lleno de un poderoso brillo celeste.

.

.

.

.

.

Dando un respingo Kaine se levantó de golpe, se limpio el sudor de la frente y se dirigió al baño rápidamente.

Se miró en el espejo estaba sudando y sus ojeras se hicieron mas notorias.

-¿Qué demonios…?-de repente el chico quedo estupefacto al ver a sus manos rodeadas de su típica aura blanca pero esta vez estaban brillando con intensidad a tal punto que le dolía ver eso.

Tomo su amuleto con su mano derecha y apretó los ojos con fuerza, en un instante el aura de sus manos desapareció.

-¿Qué pasa, aura en exceso de nuevo?-Kaine volteo para ver a su compañero despierto.

-Sí, pero esta vez fue bastante mis poderes aumentaron demasiado-Kaine miro su amuleto a través del reflejo.

-Y ese sueño que tuviste... ¿Qué fue?-pregunto de repente la sombra, a Kaine no le sorprendió ambos estaban conectados mentalmente.

-No lo sé siempre sueño locuras-se miró en el espejo y dio un suspiro-eso no importa ahora, vamos a desayunar.

Se cambiaron y en unos minutos estaban bajando, sin embargo Kaine detuvo a su compañero en el segundo piso.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el desconcertado.

-Hazte invisible-le recomendó Kaine, temiendo que el recepcionista viera a un huésped que jamás estuvo ahí.

Unos segundos después, Kaine bajó solo a la recepción.

-Buenos días señor-saludó amablemente el falso recepcionista.

Kaine devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Más vale que disfrutes tú ultimo día de libertad Kaine-dijo Smith con una sonrisa maligna.

Ya afuera del hotel Murder apareció al lado de su compañero.

-Muy bien, ¿qué vamos a desayunar?-pregunto el joven gris.

Kaine no dijo nada y apuntó a una cafetería a unas 3 calles.

-¿La puedes ver?-le preguntó Kaine, mientras sus ojos eran rodeados por un pequeño brillo blanco.

-Creo que sí-respondió Murder con un brillo negro en sus ojos.

Unos 15 minutos después, Kaine se encontraba en ese mismo lugar pagando una cuenta de 50 dólares por todo lo que comieron en aquella cafetería.

-Muchas gracias por todo-dijo Kaine mientras pagaba la comida.

La cajera solo asintió extrañada, al ver lo poco que había comido.

Kaine miró la hora en su reloj eran las 12, no le sorprendía que haya tardado tanto.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto en tono molesto Murder.

-No lo sé, solo pasear-le respondió Kaine.

Después de 7 horas en las cuales Kaine tuvo que sacar Murder de un bar, para evitar a que peleara con 3 sujetos que median unos 2 metros cada unos, pero lo hizo no por la del joven de metro 80 sino por el bienestar de los sujetos.

Kaine entró con su compañero (en estado invisible) y cerró su puerta, luego de 10 minutos un grupo de policías entro por ventanas y las puertas el líder del grupo era el recepcionista. Sin embargo al ver que todo estaba vacio Smith empezó a golpear todo al darse cuenta que su operativo de dos millones de dólares y de dos semanas se fue por el drenaje.

En el bosque que indicaba la salida del pueblo se vio una esfera blanca y cuando se desvaneció, en el acto aparecieron Kaine, su motocicleta, su mochila y Murder.

-A veces nuestros poderes son mas una bendición en lugar de una maldición-dijo Kaine mientras se montaba en su moto.

-En momentos así tu el idiota de tu padre sería útil-las palabras de Murder hicieron que Kaine se detuviera al instante-pero aun así merecía morir.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto duramente Kaine.

-Ya sabes, tu padre. Ese imbécil moreno de ojos rojos.

Las palabras de Murder golpearon a Kaine.

Kaine se desapareció por un segundo y luego Murder salió volando unos 20 metro hacia el bosque, resultado de la potente patada de Kaine.

-¡El niño de papá va a sufrir!-grito de manera demente Murder.

Murder apareció en frente de Kaine y le trato de dar un puñetazo, sin embargo Kaine lo detuvo.

_-¿Qué demonios…?-pensó Murder al ver esto._

De un movimiento el joven palido empezó a doblar la mano de Murder, la sombra sentía un potente dolor.

-¡Suéltame!-el dolor era insoportable, y de alguna manera no podía convertirse en sombra o desaparecer.

Kaine lanzó a Murder volando a unos 30 metros frente a el, luego ambos se apuntaron con el dedo por unos segundos.

Una esfera apareció en el dedo de cada uno, la esfera de Kaine era blanca y la de Murder era negra.

-¡Muere!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Dos rayos de energía se dispararon contra el otro, de repente el rayo de Kaine empezó a superar al de Murder.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Murder un poco asustado.

El rayo de Kaine terminó absorbiendo al de Murder, el cual soportaba el ardor en sus manos al tratar de aguantar la fuerza del rayo, en un movimiento rápido levanto el haz de luz provocando que Kaine se desviara al cielo.

En esos cortos segundos Murder apareció frente a su compañero mientras trataba de corregir el sentido del rayo, el joven de piel gris dio unos potente puñetazos en el estomago de su compañero.

El dolor provoco una parálisis momentáneamente a Kaine, el joven solto unos gruñidos de molestia apenas audibles.

Las manos de Kaine se juntaron para luego dejarlas caer con fuerza sobre el hombro de Murder, el cual soltó un potente grito de dolor.

Sin que ambos lo notaran una potente lluvia empezó a caer encima de ellos, pasaron unos minutos y más rayos, patadas y puñetazos fueron lanzados lo cual atrajo al agente Smith con sus hombres.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron rodeados por unas 10 patrullas, Smith bajó de una.

-Al parecer no todo se fue todo por el drenaje-dijo esbozando una sonrisa burlona-¡RODEENLOS!

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto la sombra mientras los policías rodeaban a ambos chicos alrededor de la moto.

Sin embargo estando cerca de la moto Kaine se detuvo, sus ojos empezaron a rodearse de un aura azul muy brillante.

-¿Qué clase de trucos son esos?-el agente Smith parecía algo sorprendido de esas extrañas luces-¡apáguenlas o disparamos!

Kaine se acerco a Murder y a su motocicleta.

-Dame tu mano-le pidió con una voz profunda y muy diferente a la suya.

Con duda y una pizca de miedo la sombra le dio su mano, y se sorprendió al ver a su ex-mejor amigo agarrarlo con fuerza.

Kaine levanto su brazo con el puño cerrado, el cual se envolvió en unos extraños rayos azules.

-Los veré luego-de repente el joven bajo su brazo rápidamente y un enorme relámpago azul empezó a caer en dirección al dúo.

-¡Fuego!-grito Smith, pero sus soldados reaccionaron un segundo tarde, en ese segundo Kaine posó su otra mano sobre el manubrio de su motocicleta.

El rayo cayó encima de los dos jóvenes y la motocicleta, un enorme resplandor azulado dejó cegados a todos y en donde estaban los jóvenes, solo había unas gotas de sangre en el lugar donde Kaine estaba parado.

El agente Smith cayó de rodillas al darse cuenta que no había forma de escapar ni siquiera en la motocicleta, el agente estaba impactado y no se movió.

Tomo aire y escupió una sola palabra a todo pulmón.

-¡Kaaaaaaaaaaine…!

.

.

.

.

.

El joven asesino sintió un fuerte viento en el rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía un punzante dolor en su hombro derecho. Con molestia abrió los parpados y soltó un grito horrorizado.

¡Estaba cayendo del cielo!

-¡¿Pero que…?!

Kaine giro la cabeza para los lados y vio que no estaba cayendo solo, junto a él estaban su motocicleta y Murder.

-¡Murder!-gritaba el joven.

Su compañero no respondía.

-¡Murder!-repitió Kaine.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Mierda!-el joven miró que las nubes se disipaban poco a poco y vio que caían a una especie de poblado.

Empezó a rodearse de su aura color blanco, y empezó a formar una esfera alrededor de él, Murder y su motocicleta. Sin embargo ni bien la esfera empezó a rodearlos a los 3 no terminaba de cerrarse.

_-Por alguna razón me falta energía, estoy débil y sé que estoy sangrando por la bala que me cayó-el joven miró que caerían en un extraño edificio, calculó unos 60 segundos-¿moriré acaso?_

_-No mueras-le respondió una parte de su mente._

_-…-_

_-No mueras-_

_-…-_

_-¡No mueras!_

-Solo una última vez-volvió a generar la esfera, pero no podía cerrarla-Vamos, vamos…

En ese momento Murder empezó a abrir los ojos, algo desorientado giró y observó a Kaine rodeado de su aura y formando una burbuja de energía.

_-Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?-pensó._

-Solo por los viejos tiempos-dijo Murder susurrando y con una sonrisa.

Empezó a rodearse de su aura oscura y la esfera se cerró con una parte negra, luego se volvió a desmayar.

-Gracias…tonto-dicho esto la burbuja choco con un edificio destruyendo el techo, el sacudón fue bastante fuerte y al chocar con el suelo de aquel edificio la burbuja se rompió.

Kaine estaba aun consciente, veía el polvo que causó el choque, veía a Murder y su motocicleta tirados a unos metros de él, su vista empezó a nublarse de la nada.

_-El lado bueno, ahora sé lo que se siente desangrarse-pensó mientras perdia fuerzas._

De repente mientras sus ojos seguían nublándose una mancha de cabello azul apareció frente a él.

-Verónica-fue lo único que dijo mientras se acercaba a la mancha y le daba un corto beso en los labios-perdóname Verónica…

El joven se había desmayado.


	2. Mundo distinto

Era una noche tranquila en Poniville y la actual princesa Twilight Sparkle estaba disfrutando una hermosa pijamada con las otras guardianas de la armonía y también con la princesa de la noche, nada más y nada menos que Luna.

La princesa Luna estaba feliz de ir a su primera pijamada en años, el encarcelamiento en la luna no fue algo que ayudara con eso. Pero eso estaba en el pasado junto con Nightmare moon, ahora debía recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Todas estaban echadas en unos cojines en el centro de la biblioteca.

-Y dígame princesa Luna-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa-¿verdad o reto?

La princesa pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

-Verdad-respondió con tranquilidad la alicornio.

Todas las guardianas empezaron a mirar a la princesa, pues era la primera vez que contestaba verdad.

-¿Qué podía preguntarle a una diosa?-se cuestiono la unicornio blanca-¿Qué podía preguntarle?

-Tal vez su animal favorito-dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

-Su fruta favorita-dijo Applejack con su tono de siempre.

-La primera competición que tuvo-dijo Rainbow dash elevándose en el aire.

-¡Ya se!, ¡ya se!, pregúntale cual fue la mejor fiesta que tuvo-decía Pinkie pie mientras de la nada hizo aparecer un globo.

Twilight soltó una pequeña risita, pero bueno Pinkie era Pinkie.

-Ya lo sé-dijo Rarity con alegría-¿Ya diste tu primer beso?

Luna se quedo paralizada de repente, luego se sonrojo bastante.

-Yo…yo…yo aun no lo he dado-dijo la princesa de la noche avergonzada.

Todas la miraron sorprendidas.

-Princesa Luna, ¿en serio?-pregunto sorprendida Twilight.

-Estuve encerrada en la luna por mil años, ¿qué esperaban?-dijo Luna de manera defensiva y aun roja.

-Pero princesa…-la vista de Luna se posó en Applejack-antes de ser encerrada, ¿no tuvo pretendientes?

-Bueno…-Luna estaba recordando esos años antes de su encierro-…si hubo bastantes, pero los rechacé a todos pues aunque sea una princesa no me gustan los ponis de alta sociedad.

Las ponis la miraban mientras hablaba.

-Yo siempre esperaba darle mi primer beso a mi pony especial-la princesa estaba con una mirada soñadora y bastante roja.

-Pero una parte de mí siempre dice que no pasará, pues todos me temen desde que volví-la mirada de Luna se tornó triste-es como si esperaran que Nightmare moon volviera de la nada.

Pinkie pie se acerco rápidamente a la princesa para darle un abrazo, pero se detuvo su cola empezó a agitarse.

-Twilight crea un campo de fuerza, ¡ahora!-gritó Pinkie mientras apuntaba a su cola agitada-todas reúnanse en un círculo alrededor de Twilight.

Todas se reunieron alrededor de Twilight y esta formo un campo de fuerza lavanda alrededor de todas y de repente algo cayó en el centro de la biblioteca alzando una barrera de polvo frente a todas cuando la pantalla de polvo se disipó, todas (y en especial Twilight) se sorprendieron al ver las criaturas estaban tiradas en el piso de la biblioteca.

-¡Humanos!-grito sorprendida Luna mientras se acercaba a un inconsciente Kaine.

-¡Princesa Luna cuidado!-le advirtió Twilight a la princesa que salía del domo mágico a ayudar a esos humanos.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto agachándose a la altura del humano y acercando su rostro al del humano el cual tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

El humano movió los labios y dijo algo apenas audible. En un movimiento rápido el humano se acercó y junto sus labios con los de la princesa Luna en un beso.

Todas las ponis se quedaron quietas, sobretodo la princesa Luna que estaba en shock y no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo el humano cayó inconsciente mientras decía unas palabras.

La princesa Luna estaba paralizada y se quedo en la misma posición.

-¿Princesa Luna?-Twilight estaba tratando de llamar la atención de la noble.

-¿Si… Twilight?-respondió la princesa con la estupefaccion en su voz.

-Creo que ya dio su primer beso-dijo Twilight temblorosamente.

.

.

.

.

.

-Muy bien ahora deben descansar-dijo Celestia tranquilamente.

Twilight y Celestia estaban viendo a los dos humanos recostados en dos camas diferentes. Kaine traía una venda en su hombro derecho y en su frente mientras que Murder traía una venda solo en la cabeza, ambos jóvenes estaban en ropa interior.

-Están demasiado débiles, no sé cuantos días vayan a quedarse-Celestia cambio su gesto de preocupación a una sonrisa-pero estoy segura que estarán bien.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron dos humanos a Equestria, princesa tiene idea de cómo pasó?-preguntó Twilight a su mentora.

La princesa se tomó unos minutos.

-No lo sé, Twilight-la respuesta hizo que la alicornio morada mirara sorprendida a su maestra, la cual soltó una risita-no lo sé todo mí querida alumna, seré una diosa pero no lo sé todo.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy-Twilight tomó con su magia un par de bolsas llenas de ropa-Rarity dijo que quería examinar sus vestimentas y fabricar unas cuantas no creo que les importe.

La alicornio morada empezó a cargar su cuerno.

-Espera Twilight…-Celestia por un momento dudó y luego le dirigió una amable sonrisa a su alumna-…hasta luego.

La joven solo asintió con una sonrisa y en un flash desapareció.

Celestia se dirigió a la ventana de aquel cuarto y veía a lo lejos el pueblo de Poniville.

-Una tele-transportación a través de un relámpago, creí que nunca volvería a pasar desde que viniste Across-la mirada perdida de Celestia se posó en la luna y en las estrellas. Una hermosa estrella fugaz surcó el cielo-Luna es una hermosa noche.

-Gracias hermana-la alicornio de la noche apareció atrás de ella con una calida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan inspirada hoy?-le preguntó Celestia.

-Por nada-por el rabillo del ojo Luna miraba a Kaine con enojo.

-¿Te pasa algo hermanita?, ¿sigues molesta con el?

-No, estoy bien-dijo Luna, con enojo volteo a ver a los humanos-iré a descansar, adiós Celestia.

En un flash desapareció, la princesa del día soltó unas risitas.

-Vaya, vaya al parecer le gustas a mi hermanita-dijo Celestia mientras se acercaba al inconsciente Kaine-más vale que la trates bien.

Y cargando energía en su cuerno, se tele-transportó a su habitación.

El joven de ojos rojos se levantó en ese momento con la preocupación en su rostro.

-Oh, demonios-dijo Kaine mientras miraba a Murder-nos hemos metido en un gran lio.

.

.

.

.

.

Una nueva mañana fue traída por Celestia y la princesa del sol estaba leyendo el periódico que su alumna le mando desde Poniville.

-…Ayer a las 9 de la noche un objeto no identificado destruyo el techo de la biblioteca de Poniville, la actual princesa Twilight Sparkle se encontraba con las guardianas de la armonía haciendo una pijamada cuando un objeto desconocido destruyó el techo, se cree que es una especie de vehiculo el cual fue confiscado por la comisaria de Poniville para examinarlo.

-Esa motocicleta debe ser muy resistente para resistir una caída muy fuerte-la sonrisa de Celestia cambio a preocupación, al recordar quién era el dueño de la motocicleta-me pregunto cómo estará nuestro visitante.

Celestia cargó su cuerno y apareció frente a la habitación en el momento que escuchó un estruendo proveniente del cuarto. La princesa abrió la puerta rápidamente y lo que vio, la dejó enormemente sorprendido.

Había un domo de energía azul marino rodeando al humano de piel gris el cual seguía dormido.

La princesa del sol salió de su trance mientras hiba directamente al baño y lo que vio merecía un grito de sorpresa: En la tina estaba el humano completamente desnudo, mostrando un cuerpo esbelto y encima de él estaba su hermana menor la cual estaba roja a más no poder.

-¿Qué… pasa aquí?-preguntó Celestia haciendo que el humano y Luna voltearan a verla, Celestia estaba del mismo color que su hermana.

-yo…yo…yo…-era lo único que Luna decía.

-Creo que será mejor…-ambas voltearon a ver al humano-…que se quite de encima mío princesa Luna.

De un brinco la unicornio azul salió de la tina, mas roja que antes.

-Muy bien señoritas a menos que quieran ver cómo me ducho, será mejor que salgan un momento-dicho lo ultimo les guiño el ojo a ambas princesas, las cuales se ruborizaron bastante-por cierto si el bello durmiente se despierta gritando no se sorprendan.

Ambas alicornios salieron del baño y Celestia encaró a su hermana.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Luna?-pregunto Celestia a su hermana menor.

-Bueno…es difícil de explicar-respondió Luna apenandose mucho.

-Sera mejor que lo expliques bien-Celestia se sonrojo un poco-¿Cómo fue que te encontré en la tina encima de un humano desnudo?

_**Flashback (Luna)**_

**Me levante algo temprano, no pude dormir bien así que decidí ver al desgraciado que tomó mi primer beso y me tele-transporté a su cuarto, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escuche algo dentro y usando un hechizo de rayos-x decidí ver qué pasaba dentro. **

**El humano estaba dando unos golpes al aire, creo que estaba practicando boxeo y al parecer se había quitado las vendas.**

**-¿Qué hace?, debería estar descansando aún.**

**El humano dejo de dar unos golpes al aire y miró a la puerta.**

**-¿Me habrá oído?**

**El humano soltó una risita.**

**-Si te escuche-fue lo que me contestó-espiar a alguien no es algo que la realeza debería hacer, vamos pasa.**

**Entré con desconfianza y lo encontré en ropa interior, no parecía avergonzado ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo yo me sonroje un poco.**

**-¿Cómo sabías que estaba…?**

**-Espiándome.**

**-No, solo escuche algo y quise ver qué pasaba dentro.**

**-Y empezaste a espiarme.**

**-¡¿Me contestaras?!-creó que alcé mucho la voz.**

**-No gracias-me contesto sin darle mucha importancia a mi pregunta-debo ir a darme una ducha llevo entrenando desde las 5 de la mañana.**

**Se dirigió al baño, pero al dar los primeros pasos cayó de rodillas dio un pequeño gruñido creo que sus piernas le dolían.**

**-¿Estás bien?-aunque parecía dolerle no me importo.**

**Dio un suspiro de fastidio.**

**-Princesa necesito que con sus poderes envuelva en una esfera al idiota que vino conmigo.**

**Sus palabras hicieron que quedara en shock.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que podemos hacer eso?-con cada palabra mi desconfianza crecía.**

**-Yo sé muchas cosas-no dio mucha importancia a lo que dije-solo envuélvalo, puede que se despierte y ataque al primero que vea además…**

**El levantó la cabeza para verme directamente a los ojos, estaba sonriendo.**

**-…no quiero que su hermosura sea manchada con sangre-al terminar de hablar me guiño el ojo.**

**Sentí que me sonrojaba bastante, mi cuerno empezó a cargar magia por sí solo y lo último que supe es que lo había electrocutado.**

**-Nada mal, hasta lo sentí-seguía arrodillado a pesar del dolor-ahora podría envolverlo.**

**Creo que es lo menos que podía hacer dejo que me desquitara con él, así que cargue otra vez mi cuerno y envolví al otro humano.**

**-Muy bien, necesito otro favor-me miró con tranquilidad-¿cree que pueda hacerme levitar hasta el baño?**

**Después de 5 minutos de discusión accedí a llevarlo levitando luego lo deje al lado de la tina, el mismo se coloco una toalla en la cintura y se quito la ropa interior.**

**Pero cuando iba a abrir las llaves de la ducha, me detuvo.**

**-Princesa espere-volteé a verlo y su mirada era seria-Necesito que se acerque.**

**Solo me acerque para acabar de una vez, cuando estuve frente a él tomo mis dos cascos y los coloco en sus hombros. De repente él se paró provocando que me pusiera en dos patas.**

**-¿Qué…que haces?-sentí sus manos en mi cintura.**

**En un movimiento rápido me besó y simplemente me paralice, sentí que mi cuerpo dejó de reaccionar. Pero al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando traté de zafarme y el retrocedió unos pasos supongo que se resbalo**

**Y en unos segundos ambos estábamos dentro de la tina…se le había caído la toalla y bueno lo demás lo sabes tú.**

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Pero que aburrido-ambas princesas vieron al joven recostado en la cama estaba vestido con un pantalón jean y unas nuevas zapatillas rojas con detalles negros, pero aun no se había puesto la camiseta-para la próxima yo contare los hechos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí humano?-preguntó Luna sorprendida de no haberlo notado-¿y de donde sacaste esa ropa?

-Primero, no me llames humano tengo nombre-las miro a ambas su mirada expresaba burla-segundo, esta ropa apareció frente a tu hermana mientras le contabas los hechos.

El joven se paró e hizo una reverencia.

-Alexander Sebastian Kaine es mi nombre-apuntó a su compañero-el idiota que vino conmigo se llama…

Se oyó un bostezo y todos voltearon a ver al compañero de Kaine levantándose.

-…Alexander Rick Murder.

-Un minuto, ¿sigo soñando?-pregunto Murder totalmente desorientado.

De repente la voz de Kaine se empezó a escuchar en la cabeza de Murder

_-Murder actúa natural y no le digas nada de nuestros poderes-la voz de Kaine se escuchaba bastante seria._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Tú solo hazme caso, excepto lo de la lectura de mentes eso si puedes decirlo._

El escudo de energía desapareció y el joven empezó a levantarse de la cama para ir con su compañero.

-¿eh…ustedes quiénes son?-preguntó Murder viendo a las princesas.

Kaine dio un paso al frente.

-Murder ellas son la princesa Luna y su hermana la princesa Celestia-ambas alicornios sonrieron.

Murder volteo a ver a todos los presentes.

-Kaine, dime que volvimos a tomar de más otra vez.

Celestia solto una risita y miro a ambos humanos.

-Creo que nos debemos muchas explicaciones.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kaine pásame un cigarro.

-No me molestes.

-Que me des uno.

-No.

-Que me lo des demonios.

-Murder quítate me aplastas.

-¡Que me des uno!

-¡Jamas!

La princesa Celestia soltó una risita al ver a ambos compañeros pelear por unos cigarros, ambos ya estaban vestidos con la ropa que les hizo Rarity: Kaine ya se había puesto una camiseta de color negro con una calavera blanca y Murder traía una camiseta blanca con uno pantalones negros con unas zapatillas totalmente negras.

-Princesa recuérdeme, ¿por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó Kaine mientras le daba a Murder un cigarrillo.

-Dijeron que querían irse a su mundo, ¿verdad?-Celestia los miraba con una sonrisa.

Ambos asintieron mientras escupían una pequeña nube de humo.

-Pues necesito que conozcan a mi estudiante y sus amigas.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver princesa?

-Verán mi alumna Twilight y sus amigas son las portadoras de Los elementos de la armonía-ambos jóvenes prestaban atención a Celestia-los elementos de la armonía, son una fuerza que purifica el mal más oscuro.

La mirada de Celestia se hizo seria.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos que se porten bien durante su estancia.

-O sea las está llamando, ¿Por qué cree que podríamos ser una amenaza?-pregunto Kaine mientras un viejo recuerdo se proyectaba en su mente.

Murder empezó a ver el recuerdo a través de su enlace mental, pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien unas palabras de Kaine se proyectaron en su mente.

_-No te atrevas a preguntar escoria-_Murder sintió una gran tristeza por la respuesta de su ex-mejor amigo.

De repente dos destellos de luz aparecieron: El primer brillo pertenecía a Luna la cual miro con enojo a Kaine y el segundo destello hizo aparecer a 7 ponis.

En ese momento Twlight se adelanto al grupo.

-Veo que ambos están bien-dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa-yo soy…

-La princesa Twilight Sparkle-dijeron ambos humanos al unisonó mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Luego soltaron un poco de humo, Kaine soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué están gracioso?-le pregunto una pegaso color cian-¿te estás burlando de nosotras?

-No señorita Dash-miro a la pegaso directamente a los ojos-lo que me da risa es que usted piense que somos unos monos sin pelo.

Rainbow dash lo miro con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo demonios…?

-Leer mentes es bastante sencillo.

La poni rosa se acerco dando brincos.

-Haber dime, dime, dime-la poni rosa casi salta encima de Kaine-¿en qué estoy pensando?

-Murder si no es molestia, respóndele a la señorita Pinkie pie-Kaine hizo un ademan como si estuviera presentando a un mago o algo por el estilo.

Murder cerró los ojos y luego su cara mostro confusión.

-¿Por qué estas pensando en una montaña de cupcakes?

-Es que adoro los cupcakes- respondió Pinkie mientras daba unos saltitos-especialmente si son de fresa.

-Casi lo olvido-Kaine se acerco a la unicornio blanca-señorita Rarity le agradecemos grandemente que nos hiciera ropa nueva.

La unicornio le dirigio una sonrisa al humano.

-No hay de que querido, me alegro que sean de su gusto.

La sonrisa de Kaine desapareció de inmediato y empezó a olfatear.

-Este olor es...manzana-Applejack se sonrojo, Kaine seguía olfateando-este otro…bosque puro.

Esta vez fue Fluttershy la que se sonrojo.

-Pero este otro es…

El rostro de Kaine mostro pánico y volteo a ver a Luna un cuchillo estaba flotando a espaldas de la princesa.

Lo que todos sintieron fue una extraña ráfaga de aire, voltearon a ver a Luna tirada en el suelo y a Kaine con su mano siendo atravesada por un cuchillo.

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso.

-Muy cobarde atacar por la espalda, Servant-frente a todos apareció un unicornio color celeste, su crin era color azul intenso y su cutie mark era un cuchillo envuelto en un aura.

El unicornio sonrió con maldad.

-Los humanos son más perceptivos de lo que creí-atrajo el cuchillo con su telequinesis-¿supongo que adivinaste mi nombre con tu lectura de mentes?

-A diferencia de mi compañero aquí presente estoy atento a todo en el entorno y sin contar el hecho de que tu cuchillo apestaba a sangre-su mirada mostraba tranquilidad-estabas pensando en la sangre de Luna en tu cuchillo.

Todas retrocedieron excepto las princesas y los dos humanos.

-Kaine déjanos esto a nosotras-dijo Celestia con seriedad.

-No princesa-Kaine se puso en guardia.

-¡Que te quites!-le grito Luna.

-Princesa Celestia, la mejor forma de mostrarle que somos buenos será pelando para usted-miro a Murder-mi querido compañero,…llego la hora de géminis.

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunto Murder dudoso.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte a ver como machaco a este unicornio-le respondió fríamente Kaine.

-Tú no vas a ser el único que se divierta-dijo Murder mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

Lunar servant empezó a carcajearse.

-Puedo acabarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo-los miro con superioridad-después de todo son humanos.

-¿Celestia podemos pelear?-preguntó Kaine mirando a la monarca.

La princesa del sol solo asintió.

-¡¿Pe…pero hermana vas a dejar que se encarguen de este criminal?!-Luna estaba estupefacta de la decisión de su hermana.

-Yo confío en ellos Luna-le respondió la alicornio blanca mientras se agrupaban junto a las guardianas.

-Muy bien, tendrán la oportunidad de morir ante el unicornio más fuerte de la secta: Los seguidores de Nightmare moon-Servant empezó a cargar magia en su cuerno.

Ambos humanos estaban con los puños en frente dispuestos a pelear.

-A las tres…-dijo Kaine-…uno

(Murder)-dos…

El unicornio sonrió con malicia.

(Servant)-tres…

Servant en ese momento lanzo una esfera de energía.


	3. El mas fuerte de todos

La esfera de energía salió disparada hacia ambos humanos, Kaine se adelantó y agarro la esfera con su mano herida. Pero algo que dejo helados a todos era que su mano estaba cicatrizando a un nivel impresionante.

El joven agarro firmemente la esfera y la lanzó hacia arriba, de repente Murder dio un salto increíblemente alto y como si fuera voleibol la golpeo hacia Servant.

Un escudo mágico fue creado por el unicornio para frenar la esfera, la cual estalló ni bien tocar aquella defensa.

-Me sorprende que pudieran frenar una esfera de energía-los miraba con admiración-ustedes son especiales.

-Lo sabemos-respondieron al unísono.

-Bueno veamos si pueden hacer lo mismo con esto-Servant cargo su cuerno y disparo bastantes rayos de energía.

Ambos dieron un poderoso salto para evitar la lluvia de energía, los rayos que esquivaron terminaron chocando con el escudo que crearon Celestia y Luna.

-Princesa los humanos, ¿pueden hacer eso?-pregunto Rainbow dash boquiabierta.

-No…nunca escuche de humano que pudieran resistir nuestra magia-la mirada de Celestia demostraba admiración-ni tampoco que tuvieran esas cualidades físicas.

-Son asombrosos-dijo Pinkie pie viendo como esquivaban los rayos del unicornio.

Kaine y Murder dieron un gran salto, para luego impulsarse y dirigirse con una patada hacia Servant.

El unicornio se tele-transportó justo frente al escudo de Celestia solo para ver como la pared que estaba detrás de él terminaba con un enorme hoyo.

_-Menuda fuerza-dijo Servant mentalmente._

Kaine sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Servant.

-Nosotros no alardeamos, mi querido unicornio-la sonrisa de Kaine se volvió malicia-cuando dijimos que nos haríamos cargo, lo que dijimos fue…

-…que acabaríamos contigo-completo Murder con maldad.

En ese momento Murder dio un puñetazo al suelo provocando un enorme temblor que afecto el escudo de la princesa.

-Esa fuerza es impresionante-grito Applejack mientras se tambaleaba.

-Asombroso-dijo Twilight.

Servant empezó a tambalearse bastante, en ese momento Kaine apareció justo a su lado para propinándole una fuerte patada que lo mandó a volar directo a la puerta de entrada.

-Que no salga-les dijo Celestia aun tambaleándose.

A una velocidad casi imposible, Murder apareció frente a la puerta para luego tirarle una patada mandándolo hacia el techo y por si esas habilidades ya eran impresionantes Kaine interceptó al unicornio y lanzo a Servant contra el piso a través de un golpe a dos manos.

Un enorme cráter apareció y en el centro se encontraba Servant totalmente herido, pero con una sonrisa.

-A eso se le llama géminis-fue lo que dijo Kaine, hasta que vio que el unicornio empezó a reir-¿desde cuándo estar herido es motivo de risa?

Murder solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién dice que han ganado?-Servant se dividió en seis esferas de lo que parecían niebla violeta, cada pedazo de neblina se dirigía al trono.

-Nada mal-decía Servant mientras se recomponía frente a ellos-nunca espere encontrar a alguien capaz de igualar mi poder, pero…

Pequeños pedazos de neblina empezaron a salirse del unicornio y empezaron a tomar una extraña forma.

-…no puedo fallarle a mi señora-completó mientras se sentaba en el trono.

Unos 6 grandes y raros canes hechos de oscuridad saltaron en dirección al dúo.

-Si caminaran en dos patas tendrían el tamaño de Celestia-dijo Kaine mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo-pero no me impresiona.

Kaine se coloco su amuleto de madera en el cuello y unos de los lobo/niebla se le lanzó para morderle el brazo, todos (excepto Murder) cerraron los ojos creyendo que verían a Kaine con su brazo totalmente perforado por las mandíbulas del monstruo.

-Abran los ojos-ordenó Kaine y todos incluyendo a Servant quedaron en el nivel más alto de la estupefacción.

El amuleto de madera emanaba un brillo casi imperceptible y todo el cuerpo de Kaine se rodeo de una especie de armadura color blanco.

-Así que a eso se refería papá cuando me dijo que esto me protegería de las malas energías-Kaine soltó una risita y le dio una potente patada al lobo estampándolo contra la pared, hecho esto el can desapareció.

-Esperaba más-dicho esto Kaine le lanzó el amuleto a Murder.

-Lo tengo-Murder se lo coloco y su cuerpo se envolvió en una armadura, pero negra.

Otro lobo de neblina se acerco hacia Murder y este le dio un combo de 3 golpes y lo mando cerca de Servant el cual miraba con cierto temor que sus lobos de sombra eran vencidos.

Cuando el ultimo lobo fue destruido, Servant se paro y los miro con admiración.

-Lo sabia ustedes son especiales-los miro totalmente sonriente-¿no querrán unirse a la secta?

-Gracias, pero no gracias-Murder le lanzó el amuleto a Kaine y salió disparado hacia Servant para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, Servant se agacho mientras le daba la espalda luego le dio una patada con los cascos y lo estampo contra la entrada.

Murder se levanto como si nada.

-Esto es aburrido-Murder se estiro y se dirigió al escudo de las ponis-Kaine me quedo con ellas, encárgate tú.

-Antes llévate esto-Kaine le lanzó el amuleto-¿seguro, que solo quieres ver?

-Sí, muéstrame todo lo que puedes hacer-Murder le dirigió una sonrisa desafiante.

Una sonrisa enorme empezó a formarse en el rostro de Kaine.

-¿Tienen espacio para otro?-pregunto Murder tocando el escudo como puerta.

-Por supuesto-le contesto Celestia abriendo el escudo haciendo pasar al humano.

-¿Por qué estás aquí y no ayudas a tu hermano?-le pregunto Luna molesta.

Murder se quedo callado.

-Servant es el quinto líder de los seguidores de Nightmare-Luna lo miro aun más molesta-el no tiene esa cutie mark por nada…

-Cierra el pico-Luna se calló de inmediato, el tono de Murder se volvió súbitamente aterrador-primero, a pesar de que tengamos rostros similares no somos hermanos; segundo, el es más fuerte que yo y tercero, el apenas está usando su poder.

De repente todos voltearon a ver a Servant y Kaine dirigirse veloz contra el otro.

Ambos chocaron sus brazos con fuerza causando un temblor (si han visto dragon ball z sabrán a que me refiero).

-El castillo no aguantara mucho, Twilight-la princesa miró a la alicornio con preocupación-un hechizo de reforzamiento por favor.

-Si-le contesto Twilight, mientras cargaba su cuerno y toda la sala empezó a reconstruirse totalmente-eso evitara que el daño siga.

Celestia solo la miro satisfecha y continuo viendo como ambos adversarios se daban una lluvia de ataques físicos.

Kaine lo mando a volar de un golpe en el rostro, pero Servant logro frenar y cargo contra el humano el cual fue para llevarlo contra la pared. Luego el joven le dio un oppercut que detuvo la embestida y luego imitando el movimiento que hizo con Murder se dio la vuelta para patearlo con fuerza.

Kaine al patearlo corrió tras él para continuar golpeando, sin embargo Servant de una voltereta invertida freno antes de lo esperado y lo recibió con dos golpes de sus cascos delanteros directo en el pecho para después lanzarse encima de él y golpearle en el rostro.

Kaine detuvo sus dos cascos y luego Servant le apunto con su cuerno en el cual empezó a cargar magia.

-Hasta aquí llegas-dijo mirándolo fríamente.

-No lo creo-dicho esto Kaine lo agarro del cuerno y lo lanzo contra la pared.

Servant se recupero rápidamente y lanzo un montón de balas mágicas de color azul, Kaine empezó a esquivar la lluvia de energía mostrando una flexibilidad y concentración impresionante, sin embargo…

-Mierda-Kaine se arrodillo adolorido unos de los proyectiles le dio en el hombro y quemaba de manera impresionante además desintegro una parte de la camiseta.

El joven miro enojado al unicornio.

-Ok, ya me canse-el cuerpo de Kaine empezó a vibrar.

-Más vale que no parpadeen-las ponis voltearon a ver a Murder quien apuntaba a Kaine-se lo podrían perder.

Las ponis vieron intrigadas a Kaine, de repente desapareció alzando un poco de polvo. Las ponis miraban de un sitio a otro y percibían una veloz sombra que se dirigía hacia Servant.

Servant miraba de un lado a otro buscando a Kaine, sabía que el humano no escapo pues sentía su presencia en todos lados y ese era el problema, ¡lo sentía en todos lados!

Empezó a cargar magia en su cuerno y la dirigió a sus ojos, empezó a ver todo igual de no ser por una sombra que veía de un lado a otro, en un movimiento rápido la sombra se colgó en el candelabro y luego se lanzo contra él. Iba a disparar, pero la sombra desapareció dejando una nube de polvo.

El unicornio miraba de un lado a otro buscando a la sombra hasta que su magia le informó de algo espeluznante. Las guardianas de la armonía no podían creer lo que veían.

-Hola Servant-fue lo que le dijo una voz tenebrosa tras él.

_-Esto no puede ser-fue lo único que llego a pensar Servant antes de recibir un potente ataque._

Kaine pateo al unicornio con todas sus fuerzas y en pleno vuelo Servant veía como volvía desaparecer, pero antes de chocar con el candelabro del techo el humano volvió a presentarse y lo mando con un golpe a dos manos hacia el suelo antes de tocar el suelo Kaine lo pateo hacia el trono.

El joven humano se sentó ahí durante una milésima de segundo, luego se volteo y al estilo poni lo pateo duro hacia el centro del salón.

_-¿Cómo es posible esto?, es solo un humano-pensó Servant en un estado de confusión total._

Servant estaba en el centro de todo el salón y todo parecía haberse paralizado, de repente una poderosa lluvia de golpes violentos empezó a atacarlo de distintas direcciones.

-Esto es imposible-fue lo único que logro decir Twilight.

-Ese humano es…-Celestia no sabía que decir estaba boquiabierta como todos (excepto Murder) -es… asombroso.

-Esa velocidad es mayor a la mía-dijo Rainbow dash con una impresión enorme.

-Imposible-fue lo único que Luna dijo.

Lo que todos veían era a Servant en centro de la Servant envuelto en una sombra que iba de un lado a otro atacándolo.

El unicornio empezó a gritar de dolor, eran demasiados golpes para aguantar.

-¡Muere!-Kaine apareció arriba de él y le dio otro puñetazo a dos manos para mandarlo al suelo.

Una enorme explosión sonó y un cráter donde dentro estaba el unicornio Servant, Kaine cayó al piso de rodillas sus heridas empezaron a sanar rápidamente.

-Logro deshacer el hechizo de refuerzo con fuerza bruta-Celestia estaba mas que estupefacta, iba a desaparecer el escudo pero Murder la detuvo-¿Qué pasa?

La mirada seria de Murder le causo preocupación.

-Esto no acaba.

Y era cierto Servant empezó a levantarse lentamente, se arrodillo y empezó a escupir toneladas de sangre.

-Eres…un…maldito-era lo único que dijo y volvió a escupir más sangre-…pero…aun…no…terminas conmigo.

-Yo se que aun no terminas…-Kaine jadeaba mucho, pero lo miro burlonamente-…muéstrame tu última carta.

Servant empezó a envolverse en una enorme aura mágica y empezó a gritar, Celestia reconocía ese hechizo.

-Eso es…

-…un hechizo trans-especie-completo Luna aterrorizada.

El unicornio empezó a aumentar de tamaño y su piel empezó a cubrirse de escamas color celeste, su melena y cola empezaron a convertirse en escamas, Servant se volvió un dragón con el tamaño de un elefante, estaba caminando en dos patas.

-Increíble no crees-la voz de Servant se oía un poco más grave-eres el primero que me obliga a usar esto, pero lo mejor es…

Todos se paralizaron al ver las heridas del dragón curarse rápidamente, pero Kaine uso su velocidad de nuevo y se fue frente al trono.

-Eres patético al tener que usar eso-el dragón lo vio furioso-dispárame con lo mejor que tengas.

-¡MUERE MALDITO HUMANO!-dicho esto Servant escupió una llamarada color azul contra el humano.

-¡Kaine no!-gritaron todas las ponis al ver al humano envuelto en una enorme llama azulada.

Sin embargo Murder empezó a carcajearse como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes?! , está muerto no volverá-fue lo que le dijo Luna molesta de su actitud.

-Eso es lo que creen, pero a él siempre le gusto el suspenso-fue lo que le contesto Murder.

Todas lo miraron confundidas, y continuaron viendo a Servant aun lanzando con su llamarada, luego dejo de soplar y empezó a reír.

-Ahora entenderás tu lugar humano-continuo su endemoniada risa-¿quién es el patético ahora?

Continuo riendo mientras veía una llama azul en donde debería estar Kaine, sin embargo no le preocupaba luego desaparecería.

-Ahora a termina mi trabajo-dicho esto el dragon se dirigió a las ponis, pero…

-Eres patético Servant.

Todos voltearon a ver la llama azul, estaba girando como remolino y cuando empezó a volverse un anillo en el aire vieron quien era el que hacia girar la llama.

-No… es imposible-Servant empezó a retroceder asustado.

Ahí estaba Kaine con algo de ropa quemada y aun bien, estaba haciendo girar la llama con su brazo.

-¡Es imposible, nadie ha sobrevivido a eso!-Servant miraba al humano horrorizado-¡¿Quién eres?!

Kaine sonrió con maldad y lo vio directamente con un brillo en sus atemorizantes ojos rojos.

-¿Quién soy?-Kaine dejó de girar el brazo y la llama cayó encima de este envolviéndolo totalmente.

Desapareció dejando una nube de polvo y resurgió frente al aterrorizado dragón el cual estaba paralizado del miedo.

Estando cerca a él lo miro aun sonriendo se acerco al oído y le susurro unas palabras.

-Soy el más fuerte de todos.

Servant se horrorizo aun más por la respuesta.

_-¿El más fuerte de todos?-pensó horrorizado el dragón._

-Adios Servant-fue lo último que el dragon escuchó salir de la boca del humano.

En un movimiento rápido Kaine lo golpeo con su brazo envuelto en llamas directamente en el estomago de Servant quemándolo todo, el dragón escupió más sangre que antes y cerró los ojos dándose cuenta que había fallado su misión y a su señora.

El dragón cayó al suelo y poco a poco cambio a su forma normal, luego Kaine cayó junto a él jadeando bastante.

Las ponis junto al humano salieron de la cúpula y corrieron a auxiliar a Kaine, todos se sorprendieron cuando Luna aceleró para luego empezar a ahorcarlo.

-¡¿Qué diablos pensabas al hacer eso?!-preguntaba la alicornio mientras lo sacudía.

-Luna… me…estas asfixiando-dijo débilmente el humano.

-Luna suéltalo esta herido-dijo Celestia asustada del comportamiento de su hermana.

De repente unos 10 de guardias rompieron la puerta haciéndola explotar la puerta y 4 de ellos apuntaron a Murder con sus lanzas, el humano estaba confundido por todo.

-Princesa cuidado-dijo el líder del grupo.

-Déjelo soldado-dijo suavemente Celestia.

-¿Pero princesa que criatura rara es esta?

-Es un amigo-dijo la princesa con una sonrisa, luego se puso seria-necesito que lleve a este a la enfermería.

-Y a este…entiérrelo-dijo Kaine flacamente, mientras apuntaba a Servant-se lo merece…dio una buena…pelea

Celestia solo sonrió ante la nobleza del humano.

El capitán miro con desconfianza a un casi inconsciente Kaine, pero solo asintió y se fue llevando al humano y al cadáver en su lomo.

-¿Estará bien princesa?-pregunto Fluttershy.

Celestia solo asintió

-Solo esperemos que no esté muy herido.

De repente Murder y todas las ponis aparecieron en la habitación del joven, por obra de Luna.

-Creo que nos debes unas explicaciones a todas Murder-Luna lo miró severamente.

-Ok-respondió Murder.

.

.

.

.

.

-Supongo que me desmaye, esto podría ponerse aun más raro.

Kaine se encontraba en aquel espacio blanco de nuevo, luego una figura encapuchada y con alas de ángel apareció en un destello azul

-Yo y mi enorme bocota- Kaine maldijo su suerte-¿Tu otra vez, que quieres de mí?-

-Ya cumplí la primera parte de la misión…-Kaine lo miro confundido-…te lleve a casa.

El joven de ojos rojos empezó a carcajearse con ganas.

-Eso sí que fue divertido-súbitamente se puso serio -no fue una buena broma muy buena.

-Créeme si quieres, no es mi problema-luego tras la sombras de la capucha se vio una sonrisa-peleaste muy bien.

-¿Nos viste?, fue un gran oponente-luego se estiró con cansancio-no he peleado así en años.

-Guarda esa emoción para después-le dijo el angel con severidad.

Kaine lo miro confundido.

-Debes entrenar bastante-dijo el angel con seriedad-te esperan muchas batallas futuras.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Kaine intrigado.

-Te esperan grandes batallas Kaine-el ángel se oía bastante serio-ahora que Servant murió, el resto de la secta ira tras de ti debido a que ahora eres el guardaespaldas de Luna.

-Supongo, pero…

Todo empezó a sacudirse.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo el ángel dándose la vuelta-te veré luego.

-¡Espera al menos dime tu nombre!-grito Kaine al angel.

-¿Mi nombre?, mi nombre es…-el ángel parecía pensarlo-…es Ratio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se desvaneció y Kaine empezó a despertar cuando abrió totalmente los ojos vio que estaba en la enfermería y con su amuleto puesto.

-Murder debió haberlo mandado, muy bien ahora…-Kaine trato de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba con una enorme venda rodeando su pecho-…mierda eso duele.

-Que mal vocabulario-dijo una voz al lado de él.

Kaine volteo su cabeza y vio que a su lado había una alicornio color rosa con una crin de 3 colores.

-¿Eh…hola?-dijo Kaine confundido-si estás aquí por la destrucción en la sala del trono de Celestia, fue culpa del unicornio con el que pelee.

-Así que mi tía tenía razón-la alicornio lo miró detalladamente-tú fuiste el que peleo con el asesino, debes ser muy fuerte.

Kaine la vio de reojo.

-Gracias…princesa…

-Mi Amore Cadenza, pero me puedes decir Cadence-la princesa le sonrió-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kaine se levanto aguantando el dolor, lo cual confundió a Cadence.

-Alexander Sebastian Kaine-dijo el joven humano haciendo una reverencia y luego tirándose a la cama-mi padre siempre me enseño a mostrarle respeto a la gente.

-Eres muy raro-le dijo Cadence riendo.

La puerta se abrió y Celestia pasó junto con Luna.

-Mi siguiente destino es Poniville, ¿verdad?-pregunto con una sugerente sonrisa.

-Tu lectura de mentes es impresionante-le dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste Cadence?-pregunto Luna con molestia.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo-dijo Cadence con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Decirme qué?-preguntó Kaine.

-Tú dijiste que pelearías para nosotros, ¿verdad?-pregunto Celestia tímidamente.

-Si con tal de que me llevaran a su mundo-respondio Kaine asintiendo

-Y tal como nos dijo tu hermano, ustedes nacieron con aquellas únicas habilidades-Celestia lo miro aun con timidez.

Kaine se confundió por lo que dijo, pero la voz de Murder retumbo en su cabeza.

_-Tú solo diles que si imbécil._

Kaine se limito a asentir.

-Pues quisiéramos que nos ayudaras-dijo Celestia de manera aun más tímida.

Kaine parecía pensarlo, pero que otra opción tenía.

-Princesa Celestia, consiguió un guardaespaldas.

-Te equivocas Luna consiguió un guardaespaldas-dijo Celestia con una sutil sonrisa.

Luna soltó un bufido y Kaine sintió un escalofrio.

-Te refieres a que…

-Ambos irán a Poniville-fue lo único que dijo Celestia.

* * *

**Ese es el capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews. Los veo luego, se despide su amigable vecino el guerrerowalker.**


	4. Silbido de medianoche

Kaine se encontraba recostado en su cama y al sentir los calidos rayos del sol de Celestia se desperto, con los ojos cerrados cogió el vaso de agua a lado de su cama y se lo roció en la cara.

Eso le sirvió para abrir los ojos y agarro el libro que había en el suelo, el titulo decía: Magia defensiva para unicornios.

-Este libro valió la pena-dijo Kaine, luego abrió la página donde se quedo-capitulo 4: Invisibilidad, pero antes…

Regresó al principio para repasar lo que aprendió.

-Capitulo 1: Escudo de energía-Kaine cargó su energía y formo un domo alrededor de él mismo, luego siguió al siguiente capítulo.

-Capitulo 2: Rayo de energía-Kaine cargo su energía y con su mano en forma de pistola, disparó al vaso que tenia rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-Capitulo 3: Mejora de los sentidos-Kaine concentro su energía, pero esta se estaba dirigiendo a sus ojos y nariz-Veamos que esta desayunando Murder en este momento…pan tostado, panqueques y un muffin -Kaine soltó una risita.

-Capitulo 4: invisibilidad-Kaine rodeo su mano de su aura blanca y esta poco a poco empezó a adherirse a su mano volviéndola luego de unos segundos totalmente transparente, el humano sonrió-soy el mejor.

Luego de dejar el libro en la mesa de noche y cambiarse, Kaine bajo al primer piso de la casa y empezó a cortar unas manzanas que estaban en el comedor y luego procedió a cocinarlas para Luna.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El humano volteó y vio a la princesa de la noche algo somnolienta, pero despierta.

-Hago el desayuno-luego le dirigió una amable sonrisa-¿Quieres un poco?

Luna lo observó dudosa y se fue a sentar en el comedor.

-Tomare eso como un sí-se dijo a sí mismo el humano.

Después de unos 5 minutos Kaine le llevo el plato con manzanas cocidas y un tenedor, mientras el tan solo comía la mitad de una barra de pan.

-¿No piensas comer más?-le preguntó Luna al ver que guardaba la otra parte del pan en su bolsillo.

-Mi deber es protegerte, no comer ni disfrutar-luego le mostro la barra de pan-puedo sobrevivir de esto todo el día.

Luna recordó lo que dijo Murder cuando lo interrogaron.

_**Flashback**_** (Luna)**

**-¿A qué te refieres con sobrevivientes?-le preguntó Luna al humano gris.**

**-Mi hermano y yo hemos sido marginados por nuestras habilidades-la mirada del humano mostraba aflicción-por eso digo que somos sobrevivientes, nadie suele darnos posada a menos que paguemos una gran suma de dinero y por esa razón nos alimentamos del entorno y solo de nuestro ingenio.**

**Luego miro a todas con una mirada aterradora.**

**-Podemos sobrevivir un dia con una sola barra de pan.**

**Fin del flashback**

**-**_Con que a eso se refería Murder- pensó Luna mientras veía a Kaine dirigirse a la puerta._

-¿Te vas?-le pregunto al humano.

-Debo vigilar el pueblo completo-le sonrió burlonamente a la alicornio-¿acaso tienes miedo de andar sola?

Luna se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-Cállate-le dijo duramente Luna.

-La veo luego princesa-y con una sonrisa en rostro desapareció con su velocidad.

Mientras el joven Kaine corría por los tejados de los techos sin que lo vieran, llevaba un libro que saco de su cuarto y lo oculto en su chaqueta.

Eran las 5:45 y no había muchos ponis caminando por ahí así que podía saltar por los tejados tranquilamente, se detuvo un momento y sacó el libro de su chaqueta y empezó a repasarlo una vez más.

-Sigo sin creer que domino este hechizo, ojala Murder siga investigando-dijo el joven mientras recordaba los sucesos del día anterior.

_**Flashback (Kaine)**_

**El pálido joven estaba con Luna estaban subiendo a la carroza para ir a Poniville mientras se despedía se Murder.**

**-¿Seguro que te mantendrás aquí por unos días?-le preguntó Kaine a su "hermano".**

**-Sí, quiero investigar bastante de aquí-respondio Murder.**

_**-¿Sabes que debes hacer?-le preguntó Kaine a su compañero.**_

_**-Si lo sé-le respondió la sombra mientras se rascaba su pelo blanco.**_

_**Fin flashback**_

Kaine tele-transportó el libro a su habitación y luego bajó por un callejón mientras un brillo blanco lo envolvía, sin embargo quien salió fue una figura encapuchada.

El extraño ser encapuchado empezó a caminar por el pueblo por unas tres horas, sin pasar nada interesante se dirigió a Sugar Cube Corner.

Todas las miradas reposaban sobre el misterioso ser cuando llego al puesto para poder pedir su orden a la señora Cake.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó la poni confundida al ver la capucha que traía puesta.

-Un par de cupcakes y una malteada de fresa por favor-respondió el extraño poni, mientras se quitaba la capucha.

Todos se quedaron viendo al humano de pelo negro y piel palida que estaba en frente de todos, tenía una larga cabellera negra que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

-Estaré en mi mesa-dijo el joven mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la señora Cake-llévemelos.

La señora Cake se sonrojo mientras asentía.

Kaine se fue a una mesa vacía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de unos segundos la señora Cake apareció con dos cupcakes y una malteada de fresa, el unicornio empezó a comer lentamente. Estaba a la mitad del segundo pastelillo cuando un pegaso musculoso entró por la puerta.

Era blanco y muy corpulento sus alas en comparación de su cuerpo daban risa pues eran bastante pequeñas, la marca en su flanco era la de unas pesas.

-¡Señora Cake!-grito el pegaso asustando a todos menos al unicornio blanco.

La poni de tierra fue asustada donde el pegaso.

-¡Cuantas veces le he dicho que me pague!-le grito el pegaso-¡ya van dos meses!

Un poni de tierra color amarillo con crin anaranjada, salió de la cocina a enfrentarse al pegaso.

-Steroids, ya te hemos dicho que necesitamos unas semanas más, para pagarte-le dijo el poni.

-Nada de eso señor Cake o me pagas o lo golpeo-dijo enojado el pegaso.

-Steroids creo que somos ponis civiliza…

El señor Cake no termino la frase por que el pegaso lo golpeo con su casco lanzándolo contra una pared.

Todos se paralizaron al ver esto, pero al humano de piel blanca dejo de comer su cupcake y su mirada se volvió fría.

-Su turno-dijo el pegaso.

Steroids mientras levantaba su casco para golpear a la señora Cake.

Pero de repente se oyó el sonido del vidrio quebrarse y lo único que todos vieron fue a Steroids ser pateado por Kaine y luego salir volando por la ventana.

Todos en el lugar vieron al humano de color blanco salir por la puerta a ver a Steroids levantarse y lo que único que hizo el unicornio fue reírse.

-Que débil eres-dijo Kaine.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!-grito el pegaso iracundo-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

-El problema es que estas aquí-respondió fríamente el humano.

Steroids lo miro muy enojado, un monton de ponis curiosos formaron un círculo alrededor de ambos ponis.

-Este no es asunto tuyo amigo-dijo el pegaso.

-Cuando vas a golpear a alguien es asunto mío-su mirada paso de burla a seriedad en un segundo-además es muy cobarde golpear a una yegua.

Todos los ponis alrededor empezaron a gritar.

-¡PELEA!, ¡PELEA!, ¡PELEA!,…

Steroids velozmente embistió al humano, pero antes de impactarlo este dio un salto terminando atrás del pegaso.

-Mucha fuerza…-Kaine lo miro burlonamente-…poco cerebro.

Steroids arremetió otra vez pero el asesino seguía esquivándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si fuera divertido ver como intentaba golpearlo.

Una poni naranja con crin rubia y sombrero pasó por ahí atraída por el ruido y al ver al grupo de ponis gritar "pelea", supo que algo no andaba bien.

Se acerco al grupo para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Por mis corrales que está pasando aquí?-le preguntó Applejack a unos de los ponis.

-Steroids está peleando con un humano-dijo un potrillo-el joven solo esquiva sus golpes.

Applejack atravesó al grupo y vio al humano de cabellera negra esquivar cada golpe con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Steroids estaba cada vez mas molesto.

-Eres una tortuga-dijo Kaine mientras se agachaba de una patada doble de Steroids.

-¡Quédate quieto!-le gritó el pegaso lleno de rabia.

-No gracias-respondió Kaine deslizándose a un lado.

Entonces el unicornio y todos se paralizaron, Kaine se deslizo mal lo que le dio tiempo a Steroids para darle un golpe en la cara, sin embargo…

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Steroids confundido, al ver que había asestado un golpe a la cara y no lo movió ni un centímetro.

De repente, el Kaine empezó a reírse aumentando su volumen cada vez más.

-¿Creíste que ibas a poder moverme?-siguió riendo como un demente-a diferencia de la mayoría de los humanos yo…

Kaine empujo el casco del pegaso a un lado y luego de un golpe en la cara lo mando a volar fuera del grupo.

-… soy muy fuerte-concluyó el asesino para luego salir del grupo, pero un potrillo lo detuvo.

-Señor usted es muy fuerte-el potrillo le dirigió una sonrisa-¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¿Qué criatura es usted?

-Mi nombre…mi nombre…es Kaine-dijo el joven arrodillándose y acariciando la crin del potrillo- y soy un humano.

-¿Qué hace en nuestro pueblo señor Kaine?-preguntó inocentemente el potrillo.

-Trabajando de guardaespaldas-dijo Applejack acercándose al humano.

-Oh, hola Applejack-dijo Kaine con una sonrisa amable-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a comprar un poco de harina para un pastel de manzana-la poni lo miro con disgusto-y luego te encontré pateándole el trasero de Steroids.

El rostro de Kaine se iluminó.

-Ah se me olvidaba.

Usando un salto salió del grupo de ponis y se dirigió a Steroids el cual estaba levantándose del suelo. Luego empezó a correr alrededor del pegaso, creando un mini-tornado alrededor del poni provocando que se elevara unos metros en el aire y luego caer duro en el piso.

Kaine se acerco sigilosamente a sus espaldas.

-¡Bu!-grito el humano haciendo que Steroids saliera corriendo lejos del pueblo.

-Y asi es como se limpia la basura-dijo Kaine para luego sacar una bolsa de su bolsillo y entrar a Sugar cube corner.

-Tome señora Cake-dijo Kaine dándole a la yegua la bolsita-servira para la ventana, la cuenta y unas cuantas vendas para su esposo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la poni, pero cuando sostuvo la bolsa abrió enormemente los ojos-aquí hay…

-…600 bits-completó el joven con una sonrisa, luego se dirigió a la puerta-adiós.

Kaine salió afuera donde Applejack lo estaba esperando.

-Sabes que…

-…si le tendras que decir a Twilight y etcétera, etcétera-Kaine le dirigió una sonrisa-de hecho Applejack, me alegra que estés aquí me ahorraste el tener que buscarte.

-¿Por qué compañero?-preguntó Applejack intrigada.

.

.

.

.

.

-Muy bien ahora golpea esos árboles-dijo la poni vaquera.

-Ok, aquí voy-de un solo impulso Kaine se lanzo hacia el árbol y le dio una patada.

Kaine ya iba dos horas trabajando en el negocio de los Apple, pues el necesitaba dinero además de algo que hacer durante las tardes.

De repente Applejack lanzó un silbido hacia otro lado, Kaine volteó a ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver a un poni de tierra color negro con una crin naranja, la cual parecían flamas. Su cutie mark era un camino en llamas.

-Hola Nitro-dijo Applejack amablemente al terrenal-¿ya son las once verdad?

-Si señorita Applejack-le respondió el poni mientras afirmaba-no iba a faltar a mi quinto día de trabajo.

-¿Quinto?-preguntó Kaine confundido.

-Oh si claro no se conocen, Kaine el poni de aquí es Jet nitrox-la poni vaquera señaló al mencionado-lleva trabajando aquí cinco días.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Kaine dándole la mano.

-El gusto es mío-respondió Jet sacudiendo su mano-no siempre se puede conocer a un humano.

-¿Oh sabes de mi especie?-dijo Kaine impresionado.

-Solo en algunos cuentos o leyendas-dijo el terrenal con una sonrisa-de hecho muchos los consideran un mito e incluso una especie peligrosa

-¿En serio?-preguntó Kaine con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues si algunos ponis supieran lo que pasó con Servant lo sacarían de Equestria.

-Muy bien basta de cháchara y a cosechar-dijo Applejack dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

-Ok señorita Applejack-dijeron ambos machos haciendo el típico saludo militar.

La poni se fue sonriendo dejándole el trabajo a ambos machos.

-¿Listo?-preguntó Kaine.

-Sí-respondió Jet.

Y rápidamente ambos se dirigieron a cosechar manzanas.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era la medianoche y una alta figura estaba caminando por el pueblo desierto, estaba viendo cada casa, cada puesto cerrado, todo.

La extraña figura hizo aparecer un libro frente a él y empezó a leer un capitulo, repitiéndolo por unos minutos. Mientras hacía eso veía en su mente como cosechaba manzanas con Jet.

_**Flashback (Kaine)**_

**Kaine junto a Jet estaban cosechando las manzanas y Kaine no paraba de mirar la Cutie mark del poni pues no entendía su significado.**

**-¿Eh…Jet?-pregunto tímidamente Kaine.**

**-Sí que pasa-respondió el poni mientras seguía cosechando.**

**-¿Qué es lo que significa tu cutie mark?-preguntó Kaine mientras le daba una patada a un árbol.**

**-Ah eso, la gente suele preguntarme siempre por eso-mientras decía eso se situaba frente a una hilera de arboles-déjame mostrarte.**

**Y en un parpadeo Nitrox salió disparado mientras le daba a los arboles una patada mientras pasaba al lado de ellos.**

**Kaine se quedo con la boca abierta, era impresionante para un poni que pudiera hacer eso.**

**-¿Y tú puedes hacer eso?-preguntó Jet mientras se reia de la cara que Kaine traía.**

**-N…no-respondió Kaine con cara de tonto.**

**-Vamos sigamos-le dijo Jet con una sonrisa.**

_**Fin flashback**_

Kaine cerró el libro y lo devolvió a su cuarto, para luego envolverse en un brillo blanco.

Cuando el brillo se disipó Kaine ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar había un alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin negra y unos cautivantes ojos rojos.

El alicornio tomo impulso y empezó a volar alrededor del pueblo, luego sin pensarlo o tan solo quererlo empezó a silbar una canción ( watch?v=NWwBs15iPQM), la canción era tan triste como tranquilizante.

_-Gracias por enseñarme esa canción mamá-pensó el alicorio._

Siguió cantando un buen rato hasta que bajó a tierra y miró el hermoso astro que Luna había levantado en el cielo. Se quedo unos minutos contemplando el astro.

-Te amo Luna-dijo el poni y luego desapareció en un haz de luz.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un callejón alejado de ahí un poni encapuchado con un manto azul y con la marca de una Luna. Sacó un cristal violeta y lo tiró al suelo.

El cristalino objeto proyectó una imagen de otro poni encapuchado como el anterior.

-¿Y cómo vas en el pueblo?-preguntó el holograma

-Bien, nada fuera de lo normal-respondió el poni.

-Como sospechamos Servant falló en su misión-la voz del holograma mostró odio-ese maldito humano acabo con él.

El dueño del cristal gruñó.

-Y entonces… ¿usaremos el plan B?-

-Sí- contestó el holograma-¿estás emocionado de pelear?

-Por supuesto-respondió el poni-podre mostrarle a mi señora cuanto valgo.

-Eso espero, la secta cuenta contigo-le respondió el holograma.

-Yo sé lo que está en juego Dual-dijo el poni mostrando fastidio.

-Pues más te vale tomarte esto en serio-le dijo severamente Dual.

-No perderé, después de todo…-el poni se quitó su capucha-…yo soy el más rápido de todos.

El poni era negro y tenía la melena de color naranja y con flamas.

-Mas te vale no fallar Nitrox-le dijo Dual seriamente-a por cierto casi lo olvido.

De repente un extraño frasco apareció al lado de Nitrox.

-Esto evitará que el humano te lea la mente.

-Con que eso puede hacer, no me sorprende que Servant perdiera-de un solo trago el poni se tomó toda la poción.

-Y no lo olvides Nitrox: "La luna oscura se volverá a alzar…

-…y junto a ella podremos gobernar".

El holograma despareció y Nitrox lo puso en su bolsillo. Despues el poni empezó a mirar la Luna con maldad.

-Solo espera Kaine, solo espera.

* * *

**Muy bien amigos aqui esta el capitulo 4 que tal vez alguno hayan estado esperando y solo por si acaso explicare ciertas cosas:**

** , Kaine sabe que son las cutie marks, gracias a su charla con Celestia en el capitulo 2.**

** , Kaine y Luna llegaron a Poniville durante la noche del capitulo 3.**

** , dejen sus reviews por favor y tambien podre aclarar sus dudas.**

**Los quiere, su querido amigo guerrerowalker.**

**¡Chao!**


	5. La aparicion de White soul

-Estas enamorado, estas enamorado…

Kaine soltó un gruñido.

-¡Puedes callarte!-gritó enojado.

-Jamás, estas enamorado, estas enamorado…

Nos encontramos en un campo soleado y Murder estaba saltando de un lado a otro restregándole en la cara a Kaine que se había enamorado.

-¡Cállate!-grito Kaine y una poderosa ráfaga de viento salió de su boca y lanzó a Murder al otro lado del campo.

-Wow, tranquilo no es para tanto-respondió Murder reapareciendo mágicamente a su lado.

-Eres un tonto-le respondió Kaine mientras un arbol crecía a sus espaldas-¿por qué me molestas así?-le preguntó a su compañero mientras se recostaba en el árbol.

-Es mi deber como hermano-le dijo Murder de manera solemne.

Las palabras de Murder causaron un silencio incomodo entre ambos jóvenes quienes solo se miraban sin saber que decir.

-Eres un tonto-le dijo Kaine-eso es solo una mentira.

-Si lo sé, pero…-Murder parecía vacilar-...a pesar de ser una mentira, me gusta creer que los soy.

Las palabras de Murder no eran entendidas por su compañero, quien se paro del arbol y miró confundido a la sombra.

-Te veo luego-dijo Kaine mientras desaparecía en un brillo blanco.

-Adios-fue lo único que Murder dijo.

.

.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Kaine se abrieron y solo miraron el techo, aun tenia las palabras de su compañero en su mente.

-"Me gusta creer que lo soy"-repitió Kaine aun sin entender.

Sus pensamientos e ideas fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Kaine, ¿estás despierto?-preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si lo estoy-el humano se estaba parando de la cama-vamos pasa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente para que la princesa de la noche entrara.

-Kaine, quería pregun…-Luna se quedo paralizada y se quedo viendo a un semidesnudo Kaine-ah…ah…

-¿Luna estas bien?-preguntó Kaine al ver que se estaba poniendo roja-¿tienes fiebre?

Luna negó bruscamente, no paraba de ver el torso desnudo de Kaine.

-Entonces que te pasa-dijo Kaine mientras se ponia una camiseta.

Luna reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada, de hecho…-Luna lo miró directamente-… ¿vas a rondar el pueblo?

Kaine parecía pensarlo por unos momentos.

-Bueno es domingo y aunque no me guste debo descansar-Kaine se recostó en su cama con una sonrisa-mi padre siempre me decía que el domingo era el día para descansar del trabajo.

-Tu padre suena muy sabio-dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Sí, él era el mejor-la sonrisa de Kaine mostraba melancolía.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Luna al ver su tristeza.

-No, no pasa nada-luego su mirada cambio a un extraño enojo.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Luna.

-Sí-contesto Kaine mientras buscaba algo bajo la cama.

Luego saco su chaqueta y se la puso.

-Debo salir-dijo el humano repentinamente.

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó Luna sorprendida.

-A dar una vuelta-espetó Kaine mientras saltaba por su ventana abierta.

Luna atónita fue a ver que no le hubiera pasado nada y solo vio como el humano salía corriendo.

.

.

.

.

.

Un golpe violento alejaba a algunos animales cerca del bosque de Everfree, en aquel punto se encontraba el joven asesino envuelto en su aura blanca

-¡Eres un tonto!-gritó Kaine mientras golpeaba un árbol con su puño envuelto en su aura.

De la nada el árbol se empezó a quemar con cada golpe del joven.

-¡Me enamoré de una poni!-gritó Kaine mientras que seguía apaleando al pobre arbol-¡y por si fuera poco la quería invitar a salir!

Su último golpe fue lo bastante fuerte como para carbonizar al grueso árbol.

-Ah, ah, ah…-el pobre joven no paraba de jadear había descargado toda su ira y la prueba era los otros veinte arboles que estaban hechos cenizas alrededor.

-¿Que…diablos…me pasó?-se preguntó el jadeante joven-yo nunca fui así de blando.

Luego se tiró al suelo y se puso a mirar el cielo.

-Tal…vez…esta dimensión…me hizo blando-se dijo el joven con tristeza.

_-Podría ser-dijo la voz de Murder en su cabeza._

_-Justo ahora se te ocurre hablar conmigo-dijo Kaine fastidiado- ¿cuanta información has conseguido?_

_-Eso no importa ahora, ¿quieres salir con Luna y no tuviste valor?-preguntó Murder quien no sonaba convencido-eres Alexander Sebastian Kaine, te robaste una motocicleta, 2000$, una consola de videojuegos,…_

Kaine estaba callado mientras Murder le recordaba cada cosa que él había robado y cada cosa que robo lo hizo en momentos de riesgo.

_-…, unas patatas fritas y lo último que robaste fue la ropa que teníamos_-Murder tomó aire después de la larga lista-_haz robado todo eso y me dices que tienes miedo de salir con Luna._

Kaine se quedo callado y empezó a enrojecer de ira y vergüenza.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!-gritó Kaine lleno de ira-¡No necesito la ayuda de alguien que me provoco el más grande sufrimiento!

La voz de Murder se quedo en silencio.

-_Haz lo que quieras_-respondió simplemente.

Kaine al dejar de sentir la voz de Murder en su cabeza, soltó un sollozo que apenas fue audible.

-Tu…me habías traicionado...-Kaine miraba el cielo mientras una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla-…creí que éramos amigos.

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot Murder escuchaba todas las palabras de su compañero mientras soltaba una lágrima.

- Kaine, yo lo siento.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna se encontraba caminando por las calles de Poniville, mientras pensaba en como actuó Kaine.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que…

-¡Auch!

La princesa cayó de espaldas sobándose la cabeza mientras veía con quien chocó.

-Discúlpeme-dijo el semental mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

La princesa se le quedo mirando, tenía el pelaje de color blanco una larga crin negra y los ojos rojos.

-Mucho gusto, princesa Luna-el poni hizo una reverencia después de levantar a la princesa de la noche.

-Mucho gusto, señor…

-Soul, White soul-completó el semental con una sonrisa-y el gusto es todo mío princesa.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Luna confundida.

-Claro, pues usted es mi princesa favorita-las palabras del semental provocaron un rubor a Luna.

-Disculpe la pregunta, ¿pero yo soy su princesa favorita?-pregunto Luna sin poder creérselo.

-Por supuesto, pues…-la mirada del semental se volvió cálida-…me gusta admirar la hermosa luna que eleva en el cielo.

Luna se quedo paralizada y con un enorme rubor en su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó el semental acercando su rostro al de ella-esta algo roja.

-Si-respondió Luna mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza-¿no me teme?

-No de hecho,…-el pelaje blanco del unicornio resalto su sonrojo-…la estaba buscando.

Ambos se quedaron bastante avergonzados.

-¿Pero cómo me encontró?-preguntó Luna bastante interesada.

-El humano me lo dijo-respondió el poni-somos amigos por así decirlo.

Estaba rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Luna lo veía con una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Son amigos?-preguntó Luna aun sorprendida.

-En cierto punto-respondió el unicornio.

-¿Y por qué me quería buscar?-preguntó Luna aun intrigada.

-Bueno…sé que no soy de la realeza ni nada por el estilo, pero…-el unicornio tomo aire y se sonrojo bastante-…me gustaría invitarla a salir.

Luna se quedo paralizada mientras enrojecía, estaba viendo al semental el cual era muy guapo y se le hacía vagamente familiar.

Luna no se dio cuenta que se quedo paralizada mucho tiempo.

-Bueno si no acepta me iré-el poni hizo otra reverencia y se fue caminando con semblante triste.

-Espera…

El poni alzó la cabeza y volteo a ver a Luna quien se acercaba a el.

-Acepto White soul-le dirigió una sonrisa cálida al semental.

-Muchas gracias prince…

-No hace falta tanta formalidad, solo llámame Luna-la alicornio le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Pues, Luna muchas gracias-el semental le guiño el ojo-espero que disfrute el paseo.

Y Luna reía mientras era jalada por el unicornio, les esperaba un gran día.

.

.

.

.

.

White y Luna se dirigieron a Sugar cube corner a comprar unos pastelillos, mientras caminaba algunos ponis saludaron a Luna con una reverencia, pero otros miraban celosamente al semental que iba con ella.

Entraron a Sugar cube corner y todos los ponis miraron fijamente a Luna. El señor y señora Cake que estaban en el mostrador fueron rápidamente donde la princesa Luna.

-Princesa es un honor que este aquí-dijo la señora Cake haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó su esposo rápidamente.

-Solo queríamos una mesa para dos-dijo White soul con una sonrisa.

Ambos ponis miraron al unicornio sorprendidos y luego los guiaron a su mesa.

-Así está bien-dijo Luna al ver que querían traer copas y champaña.

-Cómo quiera princesa, ¿que se le ofrece?-preguntó el semental amablemente.

-Un cupcake de fresa…-dijo White alzando la pata.

-Un cupcake de durazno…-dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-…Y una malteada de mora-dijeron al unisonó y al darse cuenta no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

El señor Cake solo miro a la pareja con una sonrisa, para luego dejarlos solos.

-Y dígame White soul, ¿a que se dedica?-preguntó Luna.

-Bueno…soy viajero-dijo Soul-pero por ahora me he limitado a viajar solo por el territorio de Equestria.

-¿En serio?-dijo Luna impresionada-¿A dónde iras próximamente?

-Bueno he pensado en ir a las lejanías y visitar a los changelings-dijo despreocupado.

Luna le dirigió una mirada de _**"¿estás loco?" **_

-Pero ese territorio es muy peligroso-le dijo Luna impactada.

-No por nada tengo mi cutie mark princesa-le dijo arrogantemente el poni.

La princesa dirigió la mirada a la marca que tenía el semental, por alguna razón se sorprendió al ver una estrella de siete picos y en el espacio entre pico y pico había estrellas más pequeñas. Dentro de esa estrella se encontraba un cuchillo.

-Esa cutie mark, ¿qué significa?-preguntó Luna realmente interesada.

-Mi talento en la magia defensiva y la magia en general-respondió el unicornio.

_-Esta estrella tiene 7 picos y la de Twilight tiene 6, eso significa…_

-Mira ya trajeran nuestro pedido-le dijo el semental con una sonrisa.

_-…que es más poderoso que Twilight-pensó Luna mientras comía junto a él-pero aun así es muy lindo._

Luna y White empezaron a comer juntos disfrutando la compañía del otro.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Gracias por la velada, fue magnífica-dijo Luna en la puerta de su casa.

-Yo debería darle las gracias princesa-le dijo Soul con una sonrisa-le concedió un gran deseo al permitirme salir con una hermosa yegua.

Luna se ruborizo mientras miraba al semental con una sonrisa.

La princesa se acerco a White y le planto un beso en la mejilla, el semental enrojeció enormemente.

-Te veré otro día White-dijo Luna mientra se tele transportaba adentro de su hogar.

El unicornio coloco su casco en su mejilla, sintiendo una sensación que no había sentido en años.

El poni se tele-transportó a Sweet Apple Acres y volvió a su forma original, Kaine se recostó en un arbol con la mano en su pómulo. El joven dio un suspiro.

-Luna –dijo el humano con una sonrisa-como quisiera ir a casa y ver tu rostro, pero tengo algo que hacer antes.

Se levantó y su aura blanca lo rodeo, y unas alas hechas de energía se formaron en su espalda y dando un poderoso salto empezó a batirlas.

-Esto es genial-dijo Kaine mientras se elevaba más alto.

Empezó a batir sus alas más fuertes y tomó una trayectoria directo al bosque Everfree, mientras recordaba lo que pasó antes de llegar a transformarse en unicornio.

_**Flashback (Kaine)**_

**Me encontraba saliendo de Everfree después de terminar desahogarme con los arboles, mientras iba saliendo de ese extraño bosque en el camino de regreso a Poniville me encontréa Jet.**

**-Hola Jet-salude amablemente al poni de tierra.**

**Este movió la cabeza en señal de saludo y se acercó a mí con mirada seria.**

**-Kaine necesito hablar contigo-me dijo firmemente el semental.**

**Me sorprendi un poco apenas nos conocimos un día atrás, ¿Qué querría conmigo?**

**-¿Por qué?-le pregunte dudoso.**

**-Es algo importante-me dijo con el mismo tono.**

**Trate de leerle la mente, pero no veía o escuchaba nada era como si estuviera en blanco.**

**-No podría ser mas tarde tengo algo que hacer-le dije tranquilamente.**

**Parecía pensarlo unos momentos.**

**-Ok-me respondió de la misma forma-te vere a las diez de la noche en "el castillo de las hermanas reales"**

**-¿En dónde?-pregunte confundido.**

**-Es un castillo que se encuentra dentro de ese bosque, está en ruinas-luego cambio su gesto serio por una sonrisa-se que lo encontraras después de todo se encuentra en ruinas.**

**-Está bien-le dije, ¿Por qué querría verme en un lugar en ruinas?**

**-Adiós Kaine-y se fue en dirección al bosque.**

**Espere a perderlo de vista y rodeándome de mi típica aura blanca me transforme en un unicornio.**

_**Fin del flashback**_

El joven humano siguió buscando el castillo mientras sobrevolaba el bosque, faltaban 8 minutos para qué sean las diez.

-¡Ahí esta!-grito emocionado al ver las ruinas.

Bajando en picada entro por el techo del castillo, la luz de la luna le permitía ver todo.

-Bueno faltan 5 minutos-dijo mientras se examinaba un pilar-tendré que esperarlo.

El humano empezó a observar cada detalle de aquellas ruinas, observaba interesado cada detalle, hasta que escucho unos pasos acercándose.

-¿Kaine?-preguntó la voz de cierto poni en la oscuridad.

-¿Jet?, estoy por aquí-le dijo el humano alzando la voz.

De las sombras el cuerpo del poni negro emergió de las sombras con una extraña túnica puesta.

-Bueno Jet, ¿para qué me llamaste?-le preguntó interesado Kaine.

Jet metió su casco en un bolsillo de la túnica azul y saco una pequeña cuchilla.

-Jet, ¿Qué estas...?-Kaine no termino la pregunta, pues sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo derecho.

Kaine se hinco de rodillas y vio como de una parte de su chaqueta empezó a fluir aquel importante líquido rojo. El humano se dio cuenta de que el poni estaba a unos metros tras de él.

-Jet, pero que…

-No es nada personal Kaine-el gesto del semental era de tristeza-me caes bien, pero la secta quiere que mueras.

-Perteneces a esa estúpida sec…

Kaine sintió de repente otro corte en su otro brazo.

-¡Cuidado con tus palabras humano!-súbitamente Jet se enojo y su rostro representaba ira-nadie insulta a "los seguidores de Nightmare moon"

Kaine se paro con un suspiro de fastidio.

-Que mal apenas pasan 3 días y ya tengo que pelear con otro idiota-Kaine miro burlonamente al poni.

-Obviamente no sabes con quien te metes-dijo el poni apuntándolo con la cuchilla-soy el más rápido de to…

Jet fue callado por un fuerte puñetazo de Kaine directo en su rostro, el golpe lo mando a volar 15 metros.

-Me estoy metiendo con un poni que estará muerto-dijo Kaine mientras un pequeño humo salía de su herida.

Jet vio como el humano se sanaba rápidamente.

-No sabía que los humanos podían usar magia-le dijo Jet sorprendido, luego sonrió-esto se pondrá interesante.

-Ya lo creo-respondio el humano mientras su cuerpo empezaba a vibrar.

-¡Venga!-le grito el poni.

En un segundo Kaine se dirigió a su oponente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y lamento si los momentos románticos son muy cortos,pues no soy muy bueno escribié sus reviews por favor y aquí se despide su amigable vecino el guerrerowalker.**


	6. Alta velocidad

Kaine se lanzó velozmente hacia Jet quien no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¡Toma esto!-Kaine le lanzó un puñetazo.

Sin embargo antes de recibir el golpe Jet se lanzó contra el humano haciéndole por lo menos 10 cortes.

Kaine cayó al suelo rodando y adolorido mientras Jet se carcajeaba.

-¡¿En serio eres tu quien derroto a Servant?!-le preguntó sin parar de reír.

-Si…-Kaine desapareció para luego aparecer frente al terrenal mandarlo a volar con una patada circular-…fui yo.

Nitrox se levantó con una sonrisa.

-Un hechizo de mejora física…-su mirada demostraba tranquilidad-…por qué no me sorprende.

El poni guardo su cuchillo en su túnica y le hizo un gesto con el casco.

-Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

El humano tomo impulso y salió disparado contra el semental para propinarle un golpe en el rostro, pero el poni se protegió con sus patas delanteras sujetando su brazo.

Kaine levantó su brazo con fuerza elevando al poni en el aire, aprovechando eso con su otro brazo lo mando a volar contra un pilar. Jet volteo antes de chocar y con su pata agarró la columna y se deslizo hacia abajo.

El poni aceleró de inmediato y golpeo al humano en el rostro, Kaine aguantando el impacto para darle un rodillazo en el estomago.

El poni cayó de rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento y miraba con una sonrisa a Kaine quien le dio una patada que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

El poni empezó a levantarse mientras reia.

-Interesante-Jet lo miro sonriente-eres muy fuerte y con ese hechizo de mejora física tus capacidades aumentan, pero tu magia…

Kaine se quedo mirando al poni fijamente.

-… ¿Cómo la obtuviste?-preguntó interesado el equino.

-Lo mismo digo Jet-le respondió Kaine sutilmente.

La sonrisa del mencionado desapareció de inmediato.

-¿A qué te refie…

-No finjas Nitrox-la mirada de Kaine desprendía astucia-tu velocidad no es natural.

El poni empezó a reír animadamente.

-Vaya lo notaste-el equino soltó otra risita-mi velocidad normal no es esta, obviamente, pero la conseguí gracias a esto.

El poni volvió a meter su pata en la túnica y sacó un frasco lleno con un liquido celeste brillante.

-Eso es…

-Una poción de aceleración-completa el poni-con 4 gotas de esta belleza soy capaz de superara a Rainbow dash.

-De verdad lo dudo-le respondió Kaine confiado.

-¿Eso crees?-Jet lo miro desafiante-ahora veras.

Tomo el frasco entre sus patas y cuidadosamente se hecho 4 gotas en la lengua y guardo de nuevo, por unos segundos Kaine creyó que la poción no surtió efecto. Sin embargo la melena de Jet empezó a moverse un poco como si de verdad fuera una flama.

-Interesante efecto ¿no?-dijo Jet sonriendo malignamente.

-Que tu pelo tome brillo y parezca flama no significa nad…

Kaine salió volando de la nada chocando contra un pilar destruyéndolo.

-Yo y mi bocota-dijo Kaine con pesadumbre.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un espacio blanco a miles de kilómetros sobre esa pelea, se encontraban 4 figuras encapuchadas cada una de distintos tamaños y con alas. Veían la pelea en una esfera flotante.

-Algo me dice que la pasara difícil-dijo la figura más grande su voz era la de un hombre adulto. Su capucha era de color azul.

-Tal vez, pero lo lograra estoy segura-dijo la segunda figura su voz era la de una mujer. La capucha que tenía era de color rojo.

-Espero que no le pase nada-dijo la tercera figura tenia la voz de una adolescente. Traia puesta una capucha color rosa

-Vamos patéale el trasero-dijo la ultima figura la cual tenia una voz de niño. Su capucha era de color negro.

-Ratio no dejes que le pase algo-le dijo la capucha rosa.

-Ok, tranquila Affectio-le respondió el ángel-mira a Vigilate ella está serana y también mira a Voluntas el está dándole ánimos.

-Lo sé pero…

La capucha roja puso su mano en el hombro de Affectio.

-El estará bien-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón-le respondió la joven-el puede vencerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaine se acababa de levantar del suelo con la espalda adolorida y un poco de sangre en su labio luego miró a Jet con una sonrisa.

-Oh, esta vez me las pagaras.-el cuerpo de Kaine empezó a vibrar y luego desaparecer con su nube de polvo.

Jet sonrió para luego desaparecer igual que el humano, luego de eso un par de sombras empezaron a chocar en el aire de un lado a otro.

Por un segundo reaparecieron, Jet le estaba dando una patada de caballo a Kaine quien lo recibió directo en el abdomen.

Volvieron a desaparecer y resurgieron cerca de los tronos, esta vez Kaine estaba tirándole un rodillazo a Nitrox quien lo cubrió con sus patas delanteras.

Volvieron a desaparecer y las sombras empezaron a chocar por todos lados una y otra vez.

Volvieron y esta vez Jet trato de usar un deslizo su pierna de manera circular para hacer caer a Kaine, pero el humano vio el movimiento y ejecuto su golpe a dos manos.

Sin embargo antes de darle al blanco el poni retrocedió un par de metros atrás, dejando a Kaine con la guardia baja.

El poni se acercó rápidamente a su oponente y le dio un potente golpe en el rostro, disparándolo contra una pared.

_-Es increíble-pensó Kaine._

El cuerpo de Kaine estaba con bastantes cortadas y mucha sangre, mientras el de Nitrox estaba apenas con un golpe.

-¿Te rindes?-le preguntó Jet con una mirada desafiante.

Kaine a pesar de estar adolorido le dedico una sonrisa para luego dirigirse corriendo hacia un pilar, la sonrisa de Jet se pronuncio.

-Tomare eso como un no-dijo el poni, para luego correr hacia otro pilar paralelo al de su oponente.

Con la rapidez a la que iban lograron trepar los pilares hasta la cima y estando allí, ambos dieron un poderoso salto.

En aquel cielo nocturno la luna solo dejaba ver la sombra de ambos luchadores quienes se estaban dirigiendo uno contra otro. Ambos hicieron retroceder sus brazos para dar un golpe contra su adversario, estaban a metros de chocar.

Ambos habían recibido el golpe del otro al mismo tiempo, para que luego cada uno salga disparado en partes opuestas del castillo, causando un gran impacto y un fuerte ruido.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ese es el único golpe que ha logrado asestar-dijo Ratio.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo?-pregunto tímidamente Affectio.

-No-respondió el angel de capucha azul-confía, él si puede lograrlo.

-Tranquila querida, el siempre encuentra la forma-le dijo Vigilate con una sonrisa serena.

-¿Por qué siempre te preocupas tanto Affectio?-le preguntó el pequeño Voluntas de manera infantil-el ha pasado cosas casi iguales y siempre a ganado.

Affectio se quedo callada.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes porque me preocupo por él, Voluntas.

La voz triste de Affectio, hizo sentir mal al pequeño ángel.

-Perdón Affectio, no fue mi intención.

La joven angel solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Voluntas.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Poniville el fuerte ruido proveniente del bosque Everfree despertó a todos caballos y yeguas incluyendo a los potrillos quienes se reunieron frente a la alcaldía.

-¡Qué diablos es ese ruido!

-¡Tratamos de dormir!

-¿Qué pasó?, estaba tomando mi sueño de belleza cuando empezó a retumbar todo-Rarity estaba vestida con una abata y con rulos en el cabello.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-Rainbow apareció molesta encima de todos los ponis-aquel ruido se escucho hasta Cloudsdale.

-¡Por mis corrales!-Applejack apareció bastante fastidiada-todo Sweet Apple acres temblo por el estruendo.

Pinkiie pie vino dando saltitos.

-No sé qué paso estaba soñando con un malvavisco gigante y todo empezó a temblar, yo hice ¡aaahhhh! Y luego vine súper-preocupada.

Fluttershy también llegó, pero con el ruido de todos no se escuchaba lo que decía.

¡Silencio todos!-la voz real de Luna resonó en todo Poniville haciendo que todos se callaran.

Luna se acerco a la alcaldesa.

-Señora alcaldesa ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Luna acercándose a la poni.

-Princesa le aseguro que no se qué está pasando-la poni parecía preocupada-todo estaba tranquilo y de repente ¡BOOM!, todos se despertaron.

-Alguien sabe, ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Luna a todo el pueblo.

Una pezuña rayada se alzo entre todos.

-¿Zecora?-dijeron las guardianas al ver a la cebra.

-Si amigas, en el bosque se está librando un combate-dijo seriamente Zecora-y al parecer se está ocurriendo en su viejo castillo su alteza.

Luna se quedo paralizada, solo alguien podría estar peleando.

-Debemos ir rápido-dijo Luna mientras se acercaba a las guardianas.

-¿Por qué princesa?-preguntó confundida Applejack

La mirada de Luna mostraba mucha preocupación.

-Por que Kaine puede ser el que este ahí peleando.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Demonios no puedo seguir así-se dijo Kaine mentalmente._

El humano empezó a levantarse adolorido mientras la nube de polvo que levantó cuando recibió el golpe de Nitrox empezaba a despejarse.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!-Kaine grito al ver la sombra de Nitrox frente a él.

El poni había recibido el golpe golpe en su rotro, pero no estaba herido por el impacto.

-Logre frenar mi caída a tiempo-el poni lo miraba con lastima-creo que esperaba más de ti.

Kaine se levanto aguantando el dolor y lo miro con ira.

_-No puedo seguir así es demasiado rápido, ni siquiera con mi poder puede llegar a superar su velocidad,… ¿Qué necesito para vencerlo?_

El tiempo empezó a correr en cámara lenta mientras la mente de Kaine trataba de pensar en cualquier solución posible.

_-¿Qué necesito?..., ¡un minuto!_

El rostro de Kaine se ilumino y empezó a cargar su aura blanca en todo su cuerpo mientras sonreía.

-Ahora veras Nitrox-el aura de Kaine empezó a fijarse en su mano.

Jet sonrió y empezó a correr a una gran velocidad

-No necesito mucha velocidad para matarte-dijo el poni sacando el cuchillo de su túnica.

Estaban por lo menos a unos 20 metros, Kaine seguía reuniendo energía.

_-Vamos aparece, vamos-se decía Kaine mentalmente._

El aura empezó a brillar un poco más.

-¡No te servirá de nada Kaine!-grito Jet estando a 3 metros de el.

De repente el brillo de su aura aumento cegando a Jet haciéndolo retroceder un poco, cuando el brillo se disipo frente al rostro de Jet había el cañón de una escopeta.

-Adios-fue lo único que Kaine dijo antes de jalar el gatillo.

Una enorme bola de energía salió disparada del agujero, para golpear a Nitrox y mandarlo una buena distancia.

-No hay mejor tirador que yo-dijo Kaine mientras hacía girar la escopeta con su dedo.

Nitrox se levantó adolorido, con parte de la túnica quemada y su cabello de vuelta a la normalidad.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!-preguntó Jet bruscamente al ver su prenda quemada.

-Es una arma de mi mundo, se llama escopeta recortada-dicho esto el humano volvió a disparar su bola de energía hacia el cuadrúpedo.

El poni se movió justo a tiempo para esquivar la esfera.

-Necesito recargar-Jet metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco su botella, pero esta vez se tomo un trago.

Su melena tomo más brillo que antes y esta vez ondeaba más.

-Esto no se ve bien-dicho esto Kaine disparó su bola de energía, pero Jet la esquivo y apareció frente a él para encajarle un muy buen golpe en el estomago.

Antes de que volviera a desaparecer Kaine lo sujeto de la túnica haciendo que Jet empezara a sacudirse.

-¡Suéltame!-gritaba desesperadamente el poni mientras se agitaba rápidamente.

-Solo un poco mas-decía Kaine por lo bajo.

-¡Que me sueltes!-Jet le dio un fuerte golpe y lo mando a volar contra la pared.

El impacto le causo un gran daño, Kaine sujetaba algo con su mano izquierda.

-Trataste de vencerme sujetándome, eso sí es patético-el poni veía con lastima a Kaine.

Sin embargo Kaine empezó a reírse.

-He ganado Nitrox-dijo confiado mientras le mostraba lo que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Es imposible!-grito Nitrox furioso.

.

.

.

.

.

-Les dije que lo lograría-decía Ratio a sus compañeros.

-¡Es un genio!-grito Voluntas alegremente.

-Es impresionante-dijo Vigilate con una sonrisa.

Affectio solo veía lo que Kaine sujetaba en sus manos y luego sonrió.

-Tú puedes Kaine-fue lo único que dijo Affectio.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que traía Kaine en las manos era un frasco con un liquido celeste brillante dentro.

-Mi poción-dijo Jet totalmente furioso.

-Hora del segundo round Jet-dicho esto Kaine tomo un buen trago de la poción.

La poción tenía un sabor dulce que paso a ser amargo, luego Kaine sintió como su cuerpo se hacía más ligero. Su cabello empezó a levantarse y a ondear como flama igual que jet.

Kaine tomo el frasco y lo tiró al suelo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Jet miro su poción desaparecer en el suelo.

-No necesito mi poción para vencerte-dijo mientras sacaba su cuchillo.

Kaine solo sonrió y luego apareció frente al poni quien trato de apuñalarlo, pero Kaine esquivaba velozmente cada ataque.

-Solo muere de una vez-decia Jet mientras Kaine esquivaba sus apuñaladas sin el menor esfuerzo. En ese instante la melena de Nitrox dejo de brillar.

El semental al darse cuenta del detalle se separo lo más que pudo del humano quien lo veía con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó temblando.

-¿Qué paso con tu valor Jet?-preguntó Kaine burlonamente-¿acaso tu valor se fue con el efecto de la poción?

El semental solo se limito a seguir temblando.

-Esto acaba aquí-con su poca energía que le quedaba hizo disparo su bala de energía haciendo que Jet se vaya contra una pared.

Kaine apareció a unos metros cerca de él y tiro su escopeta al piso.

-¡Muere!-Kaine empezó a lanzarle golpes a alta velocidad, Jet empezó a escupir sangre y sentía con cada golpe un gran dolor.

El cuerpo de Kaine empezó a rodearse de su aura haciendo que los golpes se hicieran aun más veloces más veloces.

El humano estaba pulverizando al poni.

Kaine siguió golpeando a Jet quien sentía como su vida se estaba extinguiendo.

De un último golpe directo en el pecho, Kaine hizo que el cuerpo pulverizado de Jet atravesara la pared. El joven humano veía el organismo destruido del que fue su compañero de trabajo.

-Ja…lo logre…después de todo-Kaine cayó de rodillas por toda la energía que uso.

Todo se hacia borroso, el chico vio como a lo lejos se acercaban unas figuras y una de ellas gritaba su nombre.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntaba Ratio al joven.

-En este momento estoy bien-dijo para luego hacer una mueca-pero cuando despierte me estará doliendo todo.

-Eres impresionante-le dijo el angel.

-Si lo sé-dijo Kaine haciendo una pose heroica.

-Pero aun así eres un imbécil-remato el angel haciendo que Kaine cayera al piso.

-Pero lo vencí-le dijo en defensa el humano.

-Pero arriesgaste mucho tu cuerpo-le dijo severamente.

-Creo que prefiero despertar a escuchar que me sermonees-dijo Kaine para que luego todo se empezara a sacudir.

-Adios-le dijo Ratio para luego desaparecer.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaine abrió los ojos al sentir un enorme dolor recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Al menos no fue peor-dijo para que luego la puerta se abriera y mostrara a Luna y a las guardianas.

-Yo y mi bocota-dijo Kaine para despues ver a Luna acercarse y darle un abrazo.

Kaine no vio eso venir y sencillamente las demás tampoco.

-Me alegro que estés bien-dijo Luna mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Eh, Luna?

-¿Si?

-Todos nos están mirando.

Luna noto eso y rápidamente soltó al joven vendado quien al igual que ella estaba sonrojado.

-Nos alegra que estés bien vaquero-le dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

-Nos diste un buen susto-dijo Rarity con preocupación.

-Pero por suerte Zecora logro ayudarte-dijo Pinkie animadamente.

-¿Quién?-pregunto confundido el humano.

Luego noto que no estaba en un hospital sino en una cabaña y tras sus amigas noto a una cebra que jamás había visto.

-En serio le agradezco señorita Zecora-dijo Kaine tratando de sentarse, pero sintió un agudo dolor.

-No te esfuerces amigo mío tu cuerpo está muy herido aun-le dijo la cebra tranquilamente.

-¿Pero si estoy herido como volveré a casa?-pregunto Kaine confundido.

-Lo que queda de la noche tendrás que quedarte aquí-le dijo la cebra.

Después de un rato todas se fueron dejando en la cabaña al humano y a la cebra quien miraba a Kaine con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa Zecora?

-¿De dónde sacaste tus poderes?-le preguntó la cebra.

Kaine solo la miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¿No se a que te refieres?-le dijo el humano nervioso.

-Alguien no se puede recuperar así de rápido-le dijo la cebra.

Kaine trago saliva, esto era malo.

* * *

**Hola amigos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si quieren ver mas o menos como es el ataque que le hizo Kaine a Nitrox, vean aqui ( watch?v=RV34wWQfn44&feature=kp)solo vean el ataque e imaginen a Kaine hacerlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y se despide su amigable vecino el guerrerowalker.**

**-Vean el video desde el minuto 3:44**


	7. El demonio dentro del angel

Kaine estaba nervioso.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto la cebra-¿me dirás de esas tres auras tan distintas que tienes?

Por un segundo la mente de Kaine se poso en la tragedia de hace cinco años y luego la miro fríamente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Kaine sin cambiar de mirada-mi forma de curarme no tiene nada que ver, pues logre engañar a las demás.

Zecora lo observo para luego sonreír.

-Te vi descargar tu ira con los arboles-le dijo la inteligente cebra.

Kaine también cambio su gesto a una sonrisa.

-Sabia que alguien debió haberme visto-su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?, mi condición es que tengo a dos demonios ligados a mí.

Zecora sorprendió a Kaine moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

-Tú eres un humano, el otro en parte también lo es, en cuanto al tercero…

Zecora parecía pensarlo un poco.

-…el es un demonio con todas las de la ley.

-¿Cuántas auras vez en total?-preguntó Kaine seriamente.

-Tres en total aunque…

Zecora se acerco demasiado a Kaine haciendo que este se sintiera incomodo.

-Solo tres estoy segura.

-¿Tienen color?-pregunto Kaine.

-La principal es de color blanco, la otra es de color negro y en cuanto a la tercera es roja además de ser algo pequeña.

-Por ahora es pequeña-le dijo Kaine con preocupación.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto la cebra confundida.

Kaine se limitó a quedarse callado y empezó a levantarse de la cama.

-Tus heridas aun no sanan-le dijo Zecora preocupada.

-Si mi demostración sale bien…-Kaine miro a la cebra decidido-…no habrán heridas de que preocuparme.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco minutos después Kaine estaba afuera, parado en frente de la cabaña de Zecora, la cual estaba sentada en una roca.

-¿Qué quieres mostrarme?-pregunto intrigada la cebra.

-Eres la primera en este mundo en saber de esto, por lo tanto-Kaine miro a Zecora con una sonrisa maligna-te hare una demostracion.

Zecora se puso nerviosa por la mirada de Kaine.

-Primero, el aura blanca, la mía-dicho esto Kaine cerró los ojos y empezó a rodearse de su aura blanca.

Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa y dio un chasquido, un domo de energía cubrió entero la casa de Zecora. La dueña de la casa abrió bastante los ojos ante este hecho.

-Muy interesante-le dijo la cebra impresionada.

-Segundo, el aura negra, el aura de Murder-Kaine miro a Zecora seriamente-te advierto que tal vez me empiece a reír como demente.

El domo blanco desapareció con un chasquido de Kaine, luego cerró los ojos otra vez y empezó a rodearse de un aura negra.

El aura estaba rodeando su cuerpo completo, luego la mitad izquierda de su cabello se volvió blanca y su ojo izquierdo se volvió violeta.

Kaine abrió los ojos y unos tentáculos hechos de aura se hicieron visibles, luego atrás del humano se escucho un gruñido. Zecora observaba asustada como una manticora aparecía tras el humano.

La cebra iba a advertir a Kaine, pero se percato como la manticora era atrapada por los tentáculos, los cuales inmovilizaron al monstruo en el aire. El humano volteo a ver a la bestia.

-¡Oh!, que suerte alguien que me ayude en esta demostración-la voz de Kaine se oia como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

Kaine abrió su mano frente a la manticora y empezó a cerrar lentamente su puño, mientras lo hacia los tentáculos apretaban mas a la manticora. Zecora observaba asustada como el humano mataba poco a poco al animal.

-De…detente-le dijo Zecora aun con miedo.

-¿Por qué debería?-le contesto Kaine para luego soltar una carcajada demente-quiero ver qué pasa cuando comprimes bastante un cuerpo.

Kaine siguió cerrando su mano y cuando estaba a punto de matar a la manticora, volteó a ver a Zecora.

-Si fuera tú-poso su mirada en su victima de nuevo-cerraría los ojos.

La cebra no hizo caso al consejo y escucho como la pobre manticora soltaba un grito ahogado al mismo tiempo que Kaine cerraba la mano de golpe.

Se escucho el horrible sonido del cuerpo explotaba dejando caer todo al suelo, Kaine se relamía al sentir la sangre en su rostro. En un segundo su cabello y ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Kaine no demostró asco al verse envuelto en la sangre del animal, solo dio un chasquido y todo el desastre desapareció.

Volteo a ver como la cebra se hallaba vomitando en un arbusto.

-Tú eres la que quiso ver –le dijo Kaine en tono de sermón.

-Eso*vomito* fue *vomito* horrible-le decía la cebra.

-Aun falta la última demostración y será mejor que vayas por algo para defenderte-le dijo Kaine mientras se quitaba sus vendajes mostrando una herida abierta en su espalda.

-¿A te refieres?-le pregunto la cebra dejando de vomitar.

-Para la siguiente prueba necesito un ayudante.

-Y yo ya lo encontré-dijo una figura caminando hacia ellos.

La cebra volteo a ver a un joven con un gran parecido con Kaine solo que con el pelo blanco y unos brillantes ojos violetas.

-Tu debes ser Murder-dijo la cebra interesada en el humano-¿A dónde iremos?

-A las lejanías-dijo Kaine para luego envolver a los tres en un brillo blanco.

.

.

.

.

.

Celestia se encontraba en una de las tantas salas de su castillo tomando un té con su sobrina Cadence y el esposo de esta Shining armor.

-¿Y dime tía como se encuentra el humano?-preguntó Cadence interesada.

-Herido y en descanso según dice la carta de Luna-contesto Celestia mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

-Otro de la secta ¿verdad?

-Me temo que si sobrina.

-Sigo sin entender princesa-la voz del unicornio mostraba fastidio-porque le dio el honor de proteger a la princesa Luna a un humano.

-Tengo mis razones para confiar en el Armor-dijo Celestia para dar un suspiro-puede que sea algo serio y enojón, pero cuando se trata de defender algo el llega al punto de desgastarse más de la cuenta y eso es admirable.

-Pero aun así, es muy peligroso, no sabemos si en realidad es un espia-le dijo Shinning armor.

El pobre unicornio estaba celoso que el humano hubiera recibido el cargo de proteger a Luna además de sentir una gran desconfianza hacia el humano, pues sentía que no era alguien de fiar. Especialmente por la fuerza que poseía.

-¿Hubo algún otro humano antes de el, princesa?-preguntó Shinning armor.

Celestia solo se quedo callada. Shinnig armor podía jurar que la vio titubear.

-Eso no lo sé-fue todo lo que dijo para tomar un poco mas de té.

Shinning armor solo se quedo con unas dudas en su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó la cebra.

-En las afueras de Equestria-dijo Kaine- las lejanías para ser exactos.

-¿Y para que estamos aquí?-preguntó la intrigada cebra.

-Para pelear con ellos-dijo Murder apuntando algo a unos metros frente a ellos.

Unas extrañas figuras estaban frente a ellos, Kaine trataba de ver quiénes eran y al darse cuenta de que ponis eran se sorprendió bastante. El humano les dedico una sonrisa desafiante

-Con que quieren la revancha ¿eh?

-Por supuesto-dijeron ambos ponis al unisono.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaban tomando tranquilamente hasta que…

-¡Princesa tenemos un problema!-de la nada un guardia entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Celestria confundida.

-"La tumba" fue saqueada-la situación fue un golpe de sorpresa para Celestia y sus invitados.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Celestia aun pasmada.

-Alguien saco el cuerpo-dijo el guardia.

¿Ya avisaron a Luna y a Twilight?-pregunto Celestia.

-Si princesa-le contesto el guardia haciendo el típico saludo militar.

-Tía debemos ir a ver-le dijo Cadence preocupada.

-Yo los llevo-dicho esto Shinning armor los envolvió en un brillo y los levo al cementerio de Canterlot.

Aparecieron de inmediato en aquella necrópolis, y vieron a un grupo de unicornios analizando la tumba vacía. Junto a ellos estaban Luna y Twilight.

-¡Hermana!-la princesa de la noche corrió hacia Celestia y la abrazó.

-Celestia que bueno que viniste-Twilight se alegró de ver a su ex-mentora.

-Capitán, informe-dijo Shinning acercándose a un unicornio con melena blanca.

-Como dijo la princesa Sparkle, creo que será mejor que ustedes mismos vea-el capitán atrajo con su magia una extraña esfera dorada, el capitán la toco con su cuerno.

El interior de la esfera se hizo visible y apareció una grabación de lo que la esfera estaba vigilando, "la tumba".

De la nada un destello negro a pareció haciendo aparecer a un alicornio de cabello blanco y pelaje grisáceo. Los presentes no tomaron con calma el hecho de que hubiera un alicornio ahí.

-¿Ese es un alicornio?-pregunto Shining muerto de impresión.

-Al parecer sí-le contesto Luna.

La grabación seguía y al parecer el semental empezó a cavar con su magia hasta llegar al ataúd y lo abrió con un rayo revelando el cuerpo de un unicornio, pero su pelaje se veía decolorado. El semental cargo al muerto en su lomo hasta sacarlo de la tumba poniéndolo a un lado.

-Dejaste este cuerpo y volverás a él…-su aura de su cuerno se extendió hacia su pata derecha-…volverás como lo ordeno, pues mi poder es…-toco el cuerpo inmóvil del unicornio con su casco-…ley.

Un eco resaltó la última palabra y un viento empezó a sacudir todo, de la nada un tornado de energía se formo sobre el cuerpo del unicornio y comenzó a girar sobre el pecho del difunto. De un momento a otro el tornado se fundió en el pecho del unicornio.

El color de su cuerpo volvió a cuando estaba en vida y observo al alicornio confuso, el alicornio solo le tapo la boca con el casco.

-¿No sientes que nos observan?-le preguntó el alicornio.

El revivido solo apunto con su pata a la esfera sobre ellos y todos sintieron unos horribles escalofríos al darse cuenta de un detalle: El alicornio tenía unos horribles ojos violeta, parecían fríos y sin vida.

El misterioso alicornio solo dirigió una sonrisa y se desvaneció con el poni resucitado.

Todos se quedaron en shock.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaine estaba parado frente a unos resucitados Jet y Servant.

-Supongo que quieren la revancha-ambos ponis solo asintieron-y se nota que no han cambiado nada.

A varios metros de esos 3 estaban Murder y Zecora.

-¿Por qué estamos tan lejos?-pregunto la cebra intrigada.

-Para no resultar heridos-Murder dio un chasquido y un escudo de negra los cubrió.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó Zecora asustada.

-Nah, nunca se sabe.

Kaine se preparo mientras veía a sus viejos enemigos.

-Con todo-les dijo Kaine a ambos ponis.

-Claro que si-le respondió Servant.

El unicornio se envolvió en su aura mágica, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior no grito y poco a poco se transformo en un dragón, pero tenía el doble de tamaño que la otra vez.

-Interesante, ¿y tu Jet has mejorado?-la pregunta del humano fue contestada cuando fue embestido por Jet a toda velocidad, y al ver bien al poni notó que su cabello estaba brillando como cuando tomaba la poción.

-Impresionante-dijo el humano mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio, luego tomo mucho aire-¡¿MURDER CUAL ES MI LIMITE?!

-¡CUATRO!-Murder le devolvió el grito.

-Muy bien, pues empecemos con todo-Kaine junto las manos en sonoro aplauso, y su aura empezó a rodear todo su cuerpo.

-Presta atención Zecora-la cebra miro al humano de cabello blanco-veras al tercero…

La cebra miraba como poco a poco el aura blanca de Kaine se iba tornando rojiza, el suelo empezó a temblar un poco.

-Veras a Wild.

.

.

.

.

.

En Canterlot las princesas y Shinning armor seguían examinando la tumba de Servant hasta que empezaron a sentir el poder de Kaine a pesar de estar en las lejanías a más de un millón de metros de ahí. Celestia estaba totalmente anonadada.

-Imposible…

Luna al darse cuenta de esto simplemente abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-Esto no puede ser real…

Twilight cayó de rodillas abrumada por ese poder.

-Este poder…este poder…-Cadence cayó desmallada.

-¡Cadence!-Shinning armor cargo a su esposa en su lomo-¡guardias ayúdenme!

-¡Si señor!

.

.

.

.

.

Las heridas de Kaine empezaron a cicatrizar, sus uñas crecieron unos centímetros haciéndolas parecer garras, sus ojos rojos se volvieron como los de un animal. Mientras seguía concentrando su energía alrededor de su ombligo apareció una marca en forma de espiral, rodeada de unos cinco signos.

-Es demasiada energía-la cebra veía como parte del escudo de Murder empezó a quebrarse.

-Debemos resistir solo unos segundos más-le decía Murder-cuando se transforme completamente ya no abran problema.

El joven humano empezó a recubrirse en su aura roja, dando un fuerte grito una nube de polvo lo cubrió completamente.

Cuando la tierra se disipó completamente, Murder y sobre todo Zecora vieron asustados en lo que Kaine se había convertido.

La energía se había convertido en una capa de energía que no estaba pegada a su cuerpo estaba sobre él.

Tenia unas largas orejas y una cola era como ver el aura de un lobo o un zorro.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Jet con una mueca burlona, Kaine estaba cabizbajo y callado-Servant, acaba con él.

-Por supuesto-el enorme dragón inhalo para luego escupir una enorme llamarada azul.

Kaine reaccionó y corrió contra la llamarada entrando en ella.

-¡Rostízalo Servant!-el dragón acató la orden de su compañero y soplo con más fuerza, creando una enorme torre de fuego.

Despues de un momento Servant dejo de soplar y veía como de la enorme columna de fuego que creó, un pequeño misil se dirigía directamente a él.

Kaine estaba corriendo en cuatro patas y a toda velocidad hacia Servant dándole una fuerte embestida en el estomago mientras estaba en llamas. El imponente dragon retrocedió un par de metros por el impacto.

Luego Kaine regresó a su posición anterior al impacto tenia los dientes juntos y estaba gruñendo como un animal salvaje.

-¿Preparados?...-la voz de Kaine sonaba distinta

Ambos ponis solo asintieron.

-¡Alla voy!-gritó el humano mientras se lanzaba a su objetivo.

* * *

**Esto se pone interesante, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por favor dejen sus reviews y perdón si tarde mucho en subir el capitulo, pero la escuela me mantiene ocupado. Gracias por su paciencia, se despide su amigable vecino el guerrerowalker.**


End file.
